Angel wings and Lightning Bolts
by JazzyKat
Summary: Harry will discover that the path to victory is not always light. Harry/Draco/Blaise Dom!Harry, OMC/Fred W./George W., Hermione/Ginny, Dumblerdore!Bashing For King Cairo
1. First Meetings

**(A/N) Hello there! Just decided to do a rewrite, improve upon the story line and all that. Enjoy!**

**-JazzyKat**

So as many stories start off, our poor hero being brought up in humble conditions, perfect and willing to forgive those that have wronged them, this story shall be different. Light shall not prevail over darkness, and good will not always thwart evil. This time, the bad guys get their shining moment, and friends quickly become enemies.

* * *

><p>Young Harry Potter had a vendetta with life to begin with, as both of his parents were ripped away from him at the tender age of one by a manic power hungry lord. Young Harry didn't know why the crazy old man that his parents made him like was standing over his crib pointing a glowing green light at him, but Harry in his infantile wisdom knew that whatever was to happen next could not be good. He'd heard the garden snakes outside of his window in the nursery whispering urgently, "<em>Bad man, very bad man. Dumbles not welcome near young master. Kill, must kill the taint, the taint will spread." <em> Of course harry had no idea what those words even meant much less that he could understand a snake.

Harry giggled, entranced by the glowing end of the wand and reached for it. What happened next is anyone's guess. All of the evidence of the crime was burnt when the house collapsed and Harry, with a bloodied forehead appeared on Petunia Dursley's doorstep.

Ten years passed since that fateful night and life for Harry did not get any easier. Dudley Dursley, Vernon Dursley, and Petunia Dursley were Harry's tormenters. If Harry wasn't being forced to mow the lawn at noon in the middle of a summer drought, he was made to do all of the menial chores Dudley refused to do. Dudley was a spoiled little rotten brat that always got his way and he'd made it his life's mission to make Harry's life a living hell. Kicking him, stepping on fingers and toes, blaming things on him, ostracizing him from the elementary kids, the list of what Dudley did to Harry went on and on. Anytime the Dursley's went out somewhere, Harry was usually stuck with Ms. Figg, the elderly lady in the neighborhood that was willing to take in 'the little miscreant'. He was sure she was a nice person, but something about her didn't feel right. It felt like there was an invisible weight pressing down on him every time he got near her. It was getting close to Dudley's birthday when he announced that he had to go to the zoo. Dudley threw a fit and made sure to emphasize that the 'freak' wasn't wanted. Harry never even looked up from where he was washing the dishes from supper. Harry was just a small little waif of a boy, but he had a kind of quiet dominance that emanated from his frame. In his head he was picturing all of the Dursley's screams were the house to catch fire. A tight smile grew on his face when his daydream swiftly contorted into him standing over the Dursley's, torture device in hand.

Ms. Figg had caught the flu and was unable to care for Harry, so he ended up smushed against the side of the car, away from Piers Polkiss and Dudley. Harry sneered and sighed in relief when he was finally able to get out of the car in the zoo's parking lot. Petunia handed him a handful of notes and muttered, "Just come back to the car at closing. I'll stall Vernon for thirty minutes after closing, but no more."

Harry nodded and walked off by himself. If anyone noticed he was alone, no one said anything. He leisurely walked through the animal cages, 'oohing' and 'ahhing' at the corvids, felines and gray wolves. It wasn't until he reached the reptile house that he allowed himself to enjoy the trip. He found himself standing in front of a giant albino boa constrictor, when he heard a commotion outside. Ignoring the noise, he stepped closer and heard someone whispering.

"_Idiot humans, keeping my here in this glass cage and not letting me hunt, one of these days I will bite one of them and then they shall know that I am a poisonous species, thank you very much. Ooh, lookit. A speaker. You don't suppose you could make this glass disappear, could you?"_

Harry looked around, and noticing no one standing around him whispered back lowly, unintentionally slipping into parseltongue, "_Er, hello there? Uhm, hi. I'm Harry Potter, and you are?"_

"_My name is Alphonda, young one. My mother was most horrible at naming things. Nice to meet you Master Harry."_

"_Oh, I think you have a beautiful name. It's almost as beautiful as your scales. Please, none of the Master nonsense. You said you wanted me to make the glass disappear. How exactly would I go about doing that?"_

Here Alphonda chuckled. _"You have to want it Harry. Want it and imagine the glass disappearing."_

Harry had moment closed his eyes, concentrating on making the glass disappear when Dudley stepped up behind him and shoved. The glass disappeared that second and Harry fell into the display. A scream from a frantic woman brought the incident to attention, and a nearby man grabbed Dudley by the ear.

Harry, disoriented, found himself be pulled to his feet by a strong arm. Harry looked at the person that had helped him up and noticed that it was a boy close to his own age. The boy had long black hair with a single silver streak and warm amber eyes.

The boy, indignant, propped the hand that was still gripping Harry's tightly and pointed a finger at Dudley before declaring, "You pushed him and the glass fell through and cut him!"Harry dazedly noticed the shards of glass lying on the floor and the throbbing pain in his cheek, hand, knee, and arm. The man holding Dudley by the ear tightened his grip and growled, "Where are your parents?"

The boy holding Harry's hand led him away, over to a young couple. "Da, Papa, this boy just got pushed through the snake display and got cut on the glass."

The boy leaned in closer and whispered, "He was talking to the snake, too. Can you help him?"

Harry desperately wanted to pull away, but the boys grip was too strong. He shouldn't be talking to strangers or drawing attention to himself. He wanted to draw into himself, but couldn't and decided to enjoy the warmth of the hand in his. The taller man nodded and crouched down to Harry's level. He put his hands on Harry's shoulders and asked gently, "Little one, what's your name?"

"H-Harry sir," Harry stuttered and brought his arms up to shield his face. Something flashed in the man's eyes and he turned to look at his husband. They shared a long look before turning back to Harry.

"Harry? Here, we won't hurt you. I'm Airyn, that guy standing behind us is Nicolai, and the boy holding your hand is Angel. I bet those cuts hurt. Here, come with us and we'll get them looked at and maybe after we'll get some ice-cream. How's that sound?"

"But, sir…"

"Airyn, little one."

"A-Airyn. I can't. My aunt and uncle…"

"Never you mind them; we'll talk to them after we've got you patched up. Now, up you go," Airyn swung Harry up into his arms, his frown deepening when Harry hissed in pain and when he felt how light Harry was. Airyn pushed Harry's head down onto his shoulder and stared humming softly. Harry's eyes began to close and right before he dropped off he heard Angel say, "He's gonna be my best friend for eternity."


	2. New Beginnings

**Another Chapter done! Remember, I don't own Harry Potter. **

**-JazzyKat**

* * *

><p>Harry woke up later, when he felt Airyn hand him off to Nicolai. Harry heard a low discussion near him, his fuzzy mind only catching some things like, "Too thin… bruises… flinched when… abuse… custody."<p>

He heard someone shushing him and faintly realized that he'd fisted his hand into Nicolai's shirt and was whimpering. He felt a warm palm grasp his neck and heard Angel saying, "Come on now Harry, Da and Papa are going to get you fixed and then you're gonna come live with us and we'll go to Hogwarts, but only because Da says that we can't be suspicious and go to a better school."

Harry began to drop off again and the last thing he thought was, "Live with them? Like a real family?" He awoke later in what appeared to be an ice-cream shop. He immediately cleared the sleep from his eyes and sat up in Nicolai's arms excitedly. A real ice-cream shop! He twisted and turned his head this way and that, trying to take everything in at once. Nicolai chuckled and set him down, taking his hand. Angel quickly took hold of Harry's other hand and began pulling them both forward, chattering excitedly about his favorite ice-cream. Airyn laughed and trailed after them, trying to forget that afternoon's experience with the Dursley's.

They got up to the counter, and instead of making Harry choose, Angel ordered chocolate, vanilla, and blood cream when he saw Harry's curious look at the deep red ice-cream. The old man behind the counter took in Harry's waifish form, his strong aura and Angel's hand intertwined with Harry's and said smiling, "It's on the house there kiddos. Enjoy!"He handed them the ice-cream bowl with two spoons and refused the money Airyn tried to give him.

"Thank you," Angel said happily, already pulling Harry over to an empty table. He sat the ice-cream down on the table and then turned around to help boost Harry up in his seat. "Which one do you want to try first, Harry?" Angel turned to Harry and waited on his answer.

"I don't know. I've never had ice-cream before." Harry mumbled quietly. Angel nodded sagely before picking up a spoon, getting a bite of vanilla and handing it to Harry. "This one's vanilla. It's not my favorite though. Try it." Harry tentatively took the spoon and tasted it. "It's so sweet." Harry said, wrinkling his nose. Angel laughed and took the spoon back and got a bite of chocolate this time.

Harry ginned and ate the bite, before smiling and saying shyly, "I like this one better."

Angel grinned back at him and said, "Silly, you have one more to taste. You can always mix them together and eat them that way."

Harry nodded and reached out to take a spoon full of the blood ice-cream. He smiled hugely and said, "That one is my favorite."

Angel wrinkled his nose, then smiled and pushed the bowl around to where Harry could get to the blood ice-cream better.

Nicolai leaned over and said to Airyn, "We may need to get him some blood substitutes or actual blood, parseltounges are notorious for drinking blood.

* * *

><p>Harry started as Angel whapped him on the arm.<p>

"Earth to brother! Man, what were you thinking about?" Angel said from his perch on the back of one of the couches at Grimmauld Place.

"I was thinking about the first time I met you and Da and Papa. Why on earth did you know that I'd like blood ice-cream?"

"I have magic powers."

Harry rolled his eyes at Angel and turned back to his Potions essay. They'd retreated tone of the abandoned sitting rooms of Grimmauld Place and were trying to finish out what little homework they had in order to get back to studying dark magic. Harry sighed and wondered why on earth he even bothered with The Order. "_Because they would get suspicious, brother. At least the new students from Beauxbatons will keep us entertained in the next school year. Wonde if Maxine will go for Hagrid this time? "_Angel hissed, reading Harry's mind.

"_But I don't care about a bunch of French girls. Why on earth they want to come that dump of a school is beyond me." _Harry whined.

"_Ah, but I heard a certain Mr. and Mr. Weasley say that there are a few male students in this year's class. First male students they've had in centuries." _

Harry perked up, _"Is that so?" _ He causally pulled a blood pop from Angel's pocket unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth. Harry, ever the parseltongue experienced blood cravings. No one really knew why, just that it was one of those weird side effects from such strong changes in magic due to basilisks and humans making a pact, so Harry had contented himself with living off of blood pops and animal blood until he could contact one of the ancient races ask about the basilisk rituals.

Angel stood up to his full 6'2 height, his black and silver hair falling behind his shoulders as he gathered the books strewn about the room and stuffed them in his pack to return them to the library later on.

Scuffling outside the door caused both of them to glance up sharply and draw their wands. The door clicked as it swung open to reveal the studious Hermione Granger. "Oh," she said softly. "What happened?"

"We've had a bit too much of everyone really," Angel lied, simply because he didn't know if she could be trusted and didn't want to scream out to the world he and his brother were researching dark magics. He and Harry had already been betrayed by the dunderheaded Ron once and didn't really look forward to being betrayed again. They were nearly caught practicing several times at their hideout but Severus and surprisingly Minerva had intervened for them and had allowed them a chance to get away. Severus had even gotten into the habit of coming down to the hideout and teaching Angel and Harry some of the darker spells that he felt the boys could master quickly.

Hermione had stumbled upon them by accident one day at Hogwarts, running away from some of the more spiteful Gryffindor girls. Angel, Harry, and Hermione had bonded quickly and now Harry and Angel were debating on whether or not they were going to tell Hermione about the dark spells that they knew and used often.

They had all been conned into staying the summer at Grimmauld Place for 'protection', and had so far spent most of their time helping Sirius take back control over his estates. Hermione seemed oblivious to the darkness emanating from objects in the house, so the boys took this as a good sign and were preparing to tell her soon.


	3. Blood Pops and First impressions

**Woo, 3rd chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews!**

**-JazzyKat**

* * *

><p>The door creaked open once more to reveal the laughing eyes of a newly freed Sirius Black. A note had appeared on Madam Bones's desk one morning along with a cage that held a squealing rat and a list of transgressions that Mr. Fudge had committed against the Potter family. Sirius's name had been cleared and he'd been handsomely rewarded for his time spent in Azkaban. Sirius had even teamed up with Lucius Malfoy to try and remove Fudge as Minister of Magic.<p>

Sirius grinned and said, "All right there, boys? The Orange tyrant has tried to kick me out of my house again. But on a brighter note, Kreacher cooked us a wonderful smelling meal. Your Dads are here with Lucius, Draco and one of Draco's friends. I've even heard the kids are transferring to Hogwarts in order to help with the war effort."

"Really, now? Well, we might as well show our faces tonight. Up you get, Harry."Angel hauled the reluctant looking Harry up, ignoring Harry's warning growl.

Angel led Harry down the stairs, keeping a steel grip on Harry's shoulder, unsure of how stable Harry and his blood lust were after all of the irritation Harry felt toward a majority of the Weasleys. They stepped into the warmth of the kitchen and were immediately accosted by Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, boys, where have you been? We've been looking for you all day!"

She shrieked extremely close to Harry, causing pain in his head to double and his stomach to churn with nausea. He hissed, baring his teeth, before Angel grabbed his shoulders and folding Harry into his side with a hand over Harry's visible ear.

Angel hissed venomously, "That is none of your business, you orange haired harpy," before shouldering past her into the smaller dining area toward the back where the cellar was. Angel checked to make sure no one had followed them and stepped through a portrait and into a nicely decorated modern kitchen.

Seated at the round table was Lucius Malfoy, his long platinum mane standing out instantly. To the left of Lucius were Nicolai and Airyn. A pale boy with mercury eyes and a caramel colored boy with violet eyes were seated to the right of Lucius, leaving three chairs for Sirius and the boys. Angel led Harry over to Airyn and Nicolai hurriedly.

"Da, Harry's got another craving and I don't think that this one will go away on its own."

Airyn and Nicolai's eyes widened before a loud pop was heard. It was Kreacher, carrying a goblet full to the brim of what smelled like chicken blood. He handed it gingerly to Harry and said in a raspy voice, "It was all Kreacher could find in such short notice for young Master."

Harry snatched the goblet and downed it quickly, not stopping to breathe at all. At times like these, it seemed to Harry that he could never get full of blood. Angel stepped up and thanked Kreacher quietly, gently pulling on the goblet to stop Harry.

"Breathe," he admonished.

Lucius was watching the interaction curiously and asked, "Forgive me if I seem rude, but why is your brother drinking a goblet of blood?"

"Mr. Malfoy, if I may be frank, Harry is parseltongue and craves blood often. Usually we can keep the cravings under control with a blood pop every now and again, but Harry's been having horrible cravings as of late."

Lucius nodded satisfied with the explanation and then introduced the two other boys. "Gentlemen, this is my son Draco and his friend Blaise Zabini."

The boys looked up shyly, blushing. Harry eyed them both hungrily and made it a point to kiss both of their hands. He gave a crooked smirk, and then turned to Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy-,"

"Lucius, my dear boy."

"Lucius, then. What do you know of a certain Tom Riddle's whereabouts?"

"He is in his safe house in South America. Why?"

"I keep meaning to see him about crafting a staff. I'm sure he has that information somewhere in that giant library of his. I also want to see him in regard to his treaties with the magical creatures."

"I shall pass on your request to him at the next Death Eater meeting. I thought you were Dumbledore's puppet though?"

Angel growled lowly in his throat as Nicolai pulled Harry onto his lap. Harry snuggled in and looked at Angel.

"We were at one point, both of us in Gryffindor house, both of us on the Quidditch team; we were the perfect little puppets. And then Dumblesnore made a mistake by having one of his pawns try to separate us."

"From then on we've pretty much lost all faith in him and what he stands for," Harry continued from his perch, his eyes glittering in the firelight. "We decided to go our own way in the war, prophecy or no. The fight for the powers is getting ridiculous and we just want it to end. There hasn't been a proper balance in the power forces since Merlin lived. Light cannot exist without darkness and darkness cannot exist without light. Every single magical civilization since the golden age has pretty much figured that out until the Wizardring country of Britain comes along. The people have turned into mindless sheep and have grown weaker. The only things wands were used for were focusing power thorough a staff, not for casting spells," Harry explained exasperated.

Lucius leaned forward interestedly. "So, you're saying that everyone in magical Britain is weaker than citizens of other countries?"

"Yes, of course."

Lucius leaned back in his seat and frowned, deep in thought. The conversation picked back up and moved onto happier and lighter subjects, complete with Harry and Lucius arguing over which torture curse was the most fun to use.

Lucius, Draco, and Blaise made their goodbyes and Harry walked them to the door. He didn't notice the Weasley twins kidnap Angel.

"Goodnight, gentlemen. It was a pleasure meeting you," Harry purred, leaning over to bow and kissing Draco and Blaise's hand for the second time that night. They both blushed and hurried to the car where Lucius was waiting. On the way there, Blaise muttered, "I want him to bend me over something and fuck me."He then blushed because he hadn't realized that he'd said it out loud.

"You'll have to wait your turn," Draco replied absently.


	4. A new couple,er, threesome

Back in Grimmauld Place, the twins had drug Angel to a random abandoned room and immediately dropped to their knees and bowed their heads.

"We're not so sure-,"

"on how to proposition this-,"

"but we would like for you to be our dominant, Angel."

Angel took a moment to look over them and saw that they were sincere. Angel dropped to his knees in front of them.

"Never think that you have to put yourself into a lower position for me. I want you both, not your obedience. Sure, it'd be awesome for you both to not cheat on me, but we're on equal ground. If anything I need to be the one kneeling on the floor and thanking you for wanting me." Angel spoke softly, raising both of their chins to look into their eyes.

Fred ginned and lunged forward, clashing his teeth with Angel's. Angel moaned and kissed back, running a hand into Fred's hair and yanking backwards. He slid his other hand into George's lap and palmed the growing hardness he felt there. George groaned and thrust up into Angel's hand. Angel began biting his way down Fred's neck and stopped when he heard Fred's breathy gasp and then sucked a bruise on that spot.

Angel reached down to tear Fred's shirt off while he tongue fucked George. Fred made quick work of his and his twin's clothes; then he started on stripping Angel bare. Angel suddenly stood up and leaned down to scoop up Fred and deposited him on the nearby bed. He returned for George and placed him next to his twin. Angel suddenly smirked and leaned down and swallowed Fred down his throat.

"OH, A-angel. Warn a guy the next time, yeah?" Fred moaned out.

George smiled and leaned in to kiss Fred. As they made out, Angel saw Fred's hand drift lower and start pumping George's length. Angel ran a finger up the inside of Fred's thigh, before dipping in-between Fred's legs and circled his puckered entrance. Fred's eyes fluttered open and he moaned low in his throat.

Angel pulled off of him and lifted his hand to George's mouth. George sucked the fingers into his mouth, making sure to swirl his tongue around the digits and suck on the tips of Angel's fingers. Angel took his hand back and circled Fred's entrance once, then pushed a finger in to the second knuckle.

Fred screamed in pleasure and twisted his hands into the bed sheets. Angel whispered a silencing spell, pushing a bit of magic through George, causing his eyes to roll back into his head. Angel quickly added another finger and scissored them, stretching Fred open.

"Done this before?" Angel growled, panting.

"Only with George. Oh gods, yes. There Angel. Please fuck me."

"Well if you insist. Be alright George?"Angel drawled, raising and eyebrow.

"So long as you get me after." George replied, stroking himself. George's eyes were fixed on Angel's fingers stretching his brother open. Angel worked quickly, before slicking himself up, casting an anti-pregnancy spell and sliding in, in one long smooth thrust. Fred stiffened, before relaxing and moaning long and loud.

Angel didn't give him time to adjust and quickly started to thrust roughly. Fred arched up and latched his teeth into Angel's neck. Angel changed the angles of his thrusts until Fred started and clawed two red lines down his back.

"Found it," Angel panted. Angel continued hitting Fred's prostate and reached down to jerk him off at the same time. Fred finally completely stiffened and came all over his chest, gasping for breath. Angel groaned and gritted his teeth, staving off from his own orgasm. Fred relaxed and Angel braced a hand on his stomach and pulled out of him.

Angel crawled over to George and straddled him. He rubbed his cock over George's abs, grinding down and moaning. George rolled his hips up to meet Angel's thrusts. Angel reached down to finger George, but found that he was already slick.

Angel raised an eyebrow and George blushed. "So I got impatient," he mumbled. Angel smirked and lined his cock up with George's hole and slowly pressed inside. George sighed and pulled Angel closer. Angel started to roll his hips and thrust slowly into George.

"Angel, please, faster."

Angel smirked and kept his slow, steady pace, holding George by his throat. George's eyes rolled back and he convulsed, moaning. "An-gel. I'm gonna cum…" George moaned out.

"Come for us, love," Angel commanded. George screamed as he came, and Angel only managed three more thrusts before he followed George into bliss. He gently pulled out of George and collapsed, starting when he felt a cool cloth wipe him down. Fred wiped down George before banishing the cloth and wrapping all three of them in a cocoon of covers.

* * *

><p>Finally, on board the train back to Hogwarts, Harry nodded off, bored and tired from his 'vacation'. He hadn't had any blood in two nights, he felt awful and it was so damn sunny. Angel, sensing the direction Harry's thoughts were headed, pulled the shade to the window and cast everdark powder on the windows of the door to the compartment. He then silenced all outside noise and wrapped Harry close to him.<p>

Ever since Nicolai and Airyn had adopted Harry, the only way he could get to sleep if he was upset was to curl up against somebody and bury his face in their neck, chest, or side. Angel looked down at him concerned, seeing on the glittering green slits of Harry's eyes from his position of hiding against Angel's side.

"Going to be alright?" Angel asked softly.

"Have a bad feeling about this year," the abused ten year old Harry resurfaced for a moment. Angel rubbed a hand along Harry's spine and said, "Try to get some rest. I'll wake you up when we get close to the castle."

No one bothered them the entire train ride, and by the time they got to Hogwarts, Harry felt a little better. Just before Harry stepped into the carriage Angel had claimed for them, a house elf appeared with a flask of blood. Harry smiled gratefully at it and carefully uncorked the flask and drained it.


	5. Sorting Hat's decision

On the ride up to the castle, Angel managed to get a carriage with a couple of seventh year boys. The two boys leered at Harry, before Harry growled low in his throat and allowed his eyes to flash red. The two boys backed off and after the tense ride, Angel and Harry made their way into Hogwarts's Great Hall and found a couple of seats at the Gryffindor table near Dean and Sean. Harry noticed that Hermione was sitting with Ginny, leaving Ron to suck face with Lavendar Brown. Harry zoned out during the sorting, figuring nothing could go wrong that early in the year.

Just as the last first year was sorted into Ravenclaw, Dumbledore stood up and waited for the noise to die down before he spoke.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This year, as you may have heard, we have some other schools transferring into our classes at Hogwarts. Due to recent attacks destroying their schools, we at Hogwarts have greeted them with welcome arms. The students will be having class with the rest of their school, but just for tradition's sake they have all agreed to be sorted by our very own sorting hat."

At this, Harry and Angel sank farther down in their seats and ignored the knowing look on the hat's face. Dumbledore continued on, "And without further ado, give a warm welcome to Beauxbatons and Lyon's academy.

As, usual, Beauxbatons put on a show, while Lyon's academy merely marched to the front of the Great Hall and formed neat lines of students. McGonagall stepped forward and began with, "Andein, Gold."

Harry perked up when he heard the hat set Draco, Blaise, and a couple of other students aside. After the other students had been sorted, the hat called out, "Mr.'s Stone and Mr.'s Weasley step forward."

A low murmur rippled through the student population. Harry and Angel looked at each other before shrugging, getting up, and linking hands. They noticed George and Fred did it too. When Harry and Angel reached the red heads, George reached out with his free hand to grab Harry. Together, they were a united front, stepping forward to meet their fate. The hat spoke again, "After you have been sorted, you will begin classes with Beauxbatons and Lyon's academy."

The headmaster and headmistress nodded in agreement to the sorting hat's request, ignoring Dumbledore's protests.

"Harry Stone, son of Nicolai Andrews and Airyn Stone. Step forward," the hat commanded. Harry nervously stepped forward, sat down on the stool and put on the sorting hat. The hat didn't hesitate to call out "Guardian", shocking the staff and confusing the students.

"Are you sure," McGonagall gasped, "no one's been sorted into Guardian house since the founders' era."

At Severus's raised eyebrows she went into father detail. "The guardians were the most powerful wizards and witches to ever grace Hogwarts. They were the ones who most often than naught were out striking alliances and pacts with the ancient races and were the peace keepers of the entire wizardring world. Every magical school had at one point a guardian table. Hogwarts's table hasn't been seen since Tom Riddle's class."

* * *

><p>A diamond and crystal table materialized behind the staff table, higher up on a dais. Harry bowed to the hat and as he was walking to the new table, the clothes he was wearing changed to acromantula silk. A silver circlet appeared on his forehead, with a single emerald set in the middle of it.<p>

Angel, Draco, Blaise, and the other group of students were sorted into Guardian house, their clothes changing to silk and silver circlets appearing on their foreheads, the gem changing according to person. The hat nodded and once again became inanimate. The feast continued on, the glittering table a strong force behind the Headmasters.

One of the other students sitting at the table turned to Harry and said, "Tristen Michaels, pleased to meet you." He stuck out his head and made it blatantly clear that he was checking Harry out. Draco started to growl, but Blaise laid a soothing hand on his arm and said, "Watch."

Harry smiled 'apologetically'. "I'm sorry. I can't exactly shake your hand, as my mates would rip it off for touching another person besides them. It is nice to meet you, though."

Tristen spluttered angrily before asking hotly, "What mates?"

Draco and Blaise stood up and tapped Tristen on the shoulder.

"These mates," they said in unison, sitting down beside Harry and putting a hand on both of his thighs. Later that night, Harry was showing Draco and Blaise the dormitory, when Draco pushed up against Harry and caught him in a fierce kiss.

Blaise snuck up behind Harry and started biting at the back of his neck. Draco managed to unbutton Harry's shirt and had slid down to suck on one of Harry's nipples. Blaise had pulled Harry's head back and was fighting for dominance in the passionate kiss. Draco absently waved a hand and locked and warded the door.

Harry pulled away and said, "Wait. I want our first time to be in my nest. Come here and I'll apparate us."

Draco smirked and said, "Good, we thought you were going to go the whole boring court us before you fuck us thing. You can save that till after we have sex," Draco palmed Blaise's hardness and stepped closer to wrap his arms around Harry. Harry apparated all three of them to his nest; turning first thing and pinning Blaise down to suck a love bite under his ear. Harry undressed all three of them with a flick of his wrist and set out biting down Draco's pale body. Harry bypassed Draco's dripping dick to circle his entrance with his tongue.

Draco's eyes wrenched open and he moaned in surprise. Encouraged by the noises Draco and Blaise were making Harry continued to rim Draco, stopping once he sensed Draco was close. Harry sucked his fingers into his mouth and quickly prepared Blaise. He stopped and tensed when he felt a cool, wet finger circle his own entrance. Draco noticed and quickly smoothed a hand down Harry's spine.

"I swear that I won't hurt you Harry. Do you trust me?"

Harry nodded slowly. Draco continued and said, "Next time, you can fuck me. Everybody needs a little bit of change every once in a while. Besides, bottoming feels amazing."

Harry was now pumping three fingers in and out of Blaise easily, so he slicked himself up and pressed inside, not forgetting to cast an anti-pregnancy spell over all of them. Draco frowned and said, "We are having children as soon as we graduate."

"Yes, mother," Harry said playfully, trying to mask the fact that he was nervous. He was the dominant one, he'd always done the fucking, never had he been the one to be fucked. Blaise drew him back into a kiss and waited on Draco.

Finally, Draco began to press inside of Harry slowly, pausing to let Harry adjust. Draco bottomed out and stilled waiting on a sign from Harry that Ok'ed him to move. Harry tentatively thrust backward, moaning at the feelings that rushed through him. Soon, the three had a rhythm going, with Harry thrusting back onto Draco and forewords into Blaise.

Harry, receiving the dual pleasure of having someone inside of him and being in someone, came first. Blaise and Draco followed soon after. Draco carefully pulled out and went to get a wet cloth to clean all of them off with. Draco returned and wiped down Blaise before turning his attention to Harry, gently wiping him down and soothing him. Harry was trembling from the emotion overload he'd just received.

Draco wrapped the three of them in some of the furs from the nest and snuggled closer to Harry, linking hands with Blaise across Harry's stomach. Harry's last thought before he drifted into oblivion was, 'I feel safe. Finally I feel safe.'


	6. Early morning romp

The next morning, Harry awoke to two soft pairs of hands roaming his body. He opened his eyes and found himself looking into Blaise's violet eyes. Harry chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. Draco nosed in and got a kiss as well. A brisk knock came at the door so Draco, being the most clothed went to answer it. Angel poked his head in the room, laughed and said, "Class is canceled for the week. Enjoy."

He had to duck out of the way of the heavy book end that Harry chunked at his head. Draco grinned and returned to the nest, shrugging out of his clothes and curling up nude against Harry.

"So, Harry. Tell us about who you are," Blaise said quietly, drawing circles on Harry's chest with a finger.

"Hmm, where do I begin, I am a fifth year student at Hogwarts. My brother is Angel. My last name is Stone. I have blood cravings because I am a first class parseltounge," here he was cut off.

"A first class what?"

"A first class parseltongue. A first class parseltongue is the master of all snakes, as our creator made a deal with his basilisk lover. As you've noticed, I am a Dark magic user. I have shoulder length hair, and I'm this short because of my abusive relatives who made me sleep in a cupboard for ten years. Even now, when I'm upset, the only place I feel safe is a small dark room. When I was still living with the Dursley's I knew that none of them could fit in my cupboard, so it was my safe place."Harry explained.

"You lived in a cupboard?"Draco said slowly.

Harry noticed that both Blaise and Draco were shaking in rage.

"Yes, I lived in a cupboard. Don't worry; I will have my revenge on them," Harry smirked. Draco sighed and smiled at him. The atmosphere of the room suddenly changed and crackled with electricity. Blaise made the first move after sharing a long look with Draco that went unnoticed by Harry.

Blaise smirked and leaned down to bite Harry's lips. Harry responded immediately, rolling onto Blaise and rolling his hips in one smooth motion. Draco moaned and reached down to fist himself. Harry pulled out of the kiss and looked at Draco.

"Do you need me to-," he began anxiously.

"NO! I mean I've got it covered. I just want to watch this time," Draco hurriedly explained, reached up to pinch and roll his own nipples. Harry groaned and thrust his hips into Blaise's harder at Draco's words. Blaise reached up and fisted his hands into Harry's long hair and tugged. Harry let out an absolutely filthy moan and began biting and worrying Blaise's neck.

He bit down Blaise's chest, drawing blood every time Blaise pulled on his hair. He harshly bit down on one of Blaise's nipples, pausing to suck at the blood flowing from the wound. Draco moaned at the erotic sight of Harry's pale face covered in Blaise's crimson blood, rubbing his face against Blaise's wounds, Blaise's hands tangled in Harry's thick ebony hair.

Harry bit down to Blaise's dripping erection, licking on the tip, tasting the slightly bitter pre come that'd gathered there. Harry took a deep breath and swallowed Blaise down to the base. He pulled back off, gently scraping his teeth against the shaft on his way back up.

He quickly set up a brutal rhythm, lazily jerking himself as he bobbed up and down on Blaise's erection. Draco screamed as he came, stroking slowly milking his cock for cum. Harry pulled off of Blaise, hurriedly slicked himself and plunged in. Blaise's back arched as he screamed in pleasure, Harry's fingers forming a ring around the base of his dick the only thing keeping him from coming that instant.

Harry thrust in and out quickly, slowly stroking Blaise, having magicked a cock ring around Blaise. He pounded into Blaise's willing body as he licked at the sluggishly bleeding mark on Blaise's chest. Draco had stroked himself into full hardness again and had added his fingers into the mix, bouncing on three of them watching Harry fuck the brains out of Blaise. Harry clenched his jaw as he fought off orgasm, stroking Blaise quicker. Blaise stiffened and started begging, "Please, please, please let me come. Oh, Harry please, right there, harder. Please let me come."

After Blaise had collapsed into a babbling mess, Harry said, "Come for me," and snapped off the cock ring at the exact same time that he pushed a wave of magic through Draco. Blaise's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell limp as he shot his load all over his chest and stomach. Draco came for the second time and was heaving for breath.

Harry slowly rotated his hips and waited for Blaise to recover. He thrust shallowly and smirked when he felt Blaise respond again. Harry spent his time, making sure he didn't hurt Blaise before going all out on him. Blaise cried out wordlessly and came for the second time. Harry shuddered and pressed deeper into Blaise and came hard.

He collapsed on top of Blaise and tried to catch his breath. Draco let out a breathless chuckle and snuggled down beside Blaise. Harry braced himself and gently pulled from Blaise, eyeing the trail of cum that seeped out of Blaise's hole. He felt his dick twitch again at the sight. He whispered a wandless cleaning spell and then snuggled back down into the furs.

"That was a lovely way to spend our first morning at Hogwarts," Draco quipped breathlessly. "I only have one question. Why would classes be canceled for an entire week?"

Harry just snorted and said, "The Weasley Twins. You'll see when we go down for lunch. Sleep now."

Draco and Blaise both giggled and obliged Harry.

Later at lunch, Harry sighed and banged his head on the crystal table. It seemed as if everyone was trying to piss him off today. Tristen had ruined the meal for Harry already, complaining loudly about the cloaks not matching the trousers to the uniforms. Blaise, seeing Harry's angered look, shot a discrete silencer at Tristen. Everyone looked relieved and continued their meal in piece. Draco noticed that Harry was just pushing his food around his plate and laid a hand on Harry's arm.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, concerned.

Harry shook his head and swallowed hardly before whispering, "I'm sick to my stomach. Can you get Angel for me?"

Draco nodded and shared a look with Blaise. Blaise got up and started helping Harry back up to their nest. N. Longbottom intercepted them at the Great Hall doors and pressed a peppermint candy into Harry's hand. Harry quickly unwrapped the candy and popped it into his mouth. Draco quickly came back with a frazzled looking Angel. Together all three of them helped Harry back into the nest, somehow managing to avoid all other students and professors until they heard Tristen's voice behind them.

"Hey, there. Is everything all right?"

Draco and Blaise stiffened and would have ignored Tristen and kept walking, but Angel put a hand out and said, "Wait."

"Yeah, Harry's just a little sick. It's nothing that we can't take care of with a bit of rest and some stomach calming potions."

Tristen nodded and said, "I hope he feels better."

Angel nodded curtly and turned around to continue up the steps.


	7. Poisons and passports, oh my

**Woo, I'm back. I finally had some time to get this chapter done. I need someone to pair with Severus. Any suggestions? Hope you enjoy!**

**-JazzyKat**

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~ CUT SCENE~~~~~~~<p>

Dung snuffled as he squinted at Dumbledore's tiny cramped handwriting. Said somethin' bout Harry or was that Gary… whatever his name was. Dung put it out of his mind, as he'd not had a drop of whiskey all day and he was getting thirsty.

At the Hog's head, he'd finally beat Mr. Fudge at a game of pool and the stuck up half wit had to buy the entire bar a drink. Luckily for Fudge, there were only three other people besides himself. Thirteen rounds later, Dung remembered the note and pulled it out. He pondered over it and ordered another whiskey.

Finally three firewhiskey's later, he understood that Dumbledore wanted him or one of his agents to kill Harry after he'd had been poisoned in the Great Hall. Shrugging and fingering the solid gold chalice that he'd been drinking out of decided that he would apparate into Hogwarts, even in his soused state and get the job done. He vanished, only to reappear four feet away from the main gate of Hogwarts, the twitching mass of flesh the only thing that remained of him.

Professor Snape, returning from gathering Potions ingredients from the forbidden forest, saw the bloody mangled mass appear. He calmly set down the basket of herbs he was carrying and bent down to pick up a piece of paper that was clearly labeled 'Order of The Phoenix.' He read the message quickly, nodded and flicked his wand at the note, setting it on fire and tossing it on the bloody lump.

"Maybe I'll just let Dumbledore figure this one out on his own. It will be a shame if he doesn't choke on a lemon drop when he hears the news from someone other than me. I'll floo Tom tonight and tell him that the Order has been trying to take Harry down." Snape muttered to himself, black eyes glittering as he leaned down and picked the basket back up.

Angel had traipsed down from Harry's nest all the way down to the dungeons and stood in front of Severus's chambers. He raised a hand and knocked gently, stepping backwards as the door swung inwards to reveal a relaxed Severus. Angel's surprise must have shown on his face, because Severus held up a freshly opened bottle of Honeyduke's finest chocolate liquor. Angel nodded sagely before asking, "Professor, do you have a stomach settling potion, Harry's sick to his stomach."

"He was nearly poisoned. Here, some antidote and some poison detector. Just make sure you pour a drop in anything you eat, however, blood neutralizes the potion, so you'll have to find a spell to do the job." Here Snape turned serious.

"Watch out for Harry. It'll kill both Draco and Blaise were something to happen to him, not to mention that I've grown fond of the brat myself. The Order is not here to help you. The only safe place now would be to flee to a country other than Britain. Get out before they ship you out in a pine box."Severus's black eyes bored into Angel's.

Angel nodded solemnly and said, "We're going to have to leave quickly aren't we?"At Snape's sad nod, Angel sighed and asked, "Do you know of any supplies shops and people to forge passports?" Severus nodded and answered, "It will be taken care of. Once you have arrived, you will need to get into contact with Tom. I shall tell him that you are leaving the country, but not where you have gone."Angel took the potions, thanked Snape, and turned on the spot only to reappear at Harry's nest.

Harry, sensing something was wrong looked up. Draco and Blaise had curled around Harry and were rubbing gently over his stomach to keep the pain away. "You were poisoned. The Order wants us dead. Severus is having passports made for all of us, so we'll probably leave as soon as he gets those."Angel said shortly, handing over the potion. Harry nodded and said, "I feared that it would come to this. What do we do about Hermione?"

"I am coming with you, secrets or no," her voice sounded from the doorway. "We've been the golden trio for this long that I'd hate for us to break up now."Angel smirked and turned around. Hermione pushed a lock of frizzy hair behind her ear and held up a passport and a knapsack stuffed full. She smiled ruefully and said softly, "I'll follow wherever you guys want to go. I've always wanted to see the world, you know."

Around midnight, Severus knocked sharply on the door to Harry's nest. Angel opened the door and Severus could see Harry shrinking things and putting them in a small knapsack along with Miss Granger. Severus wordlessly held up a bundle of papers and an old ratty newspaper. "The portkey will activate with the word 'solitude'. Say the name of the place you wish to go before activating it and hold on tight, as you may reappear in midair somewhere. It has spells to prevent you from plunging to your death, but all the same be careful and be wary of your surroundings." Severus spoke quietly, glancing around the hall for eavesdroppers.

Angel nodded and with a quiet, "Thank You," pulled the door closed. An hour later, the group was found sneaking down to Hogwarts's main gate. Blaise had been dozing off and stumbling down the path, so Draco sighed and swung him up in his arms. The main gates swung outwards silently, curtsey of Hagrid's work, and Angel led the group down the road to a little copse of trees that was secluded from the rest of the wood and any wandering eyes. They formed a circle and Harry muttered, "The Caribbean," on a whim before Angel activated it.

A hooking sensation from behind their navels pulled them from Wizardring Britain and straight to a tiny island in the tropics. Harry blinked as he saw a girl, quite chibi in appearance twirling what looked to be a leek, approach them.

"Welcome to paradise, or if you prefer Myrrn Island. As you will notice, it is daytime, but don't worry, time doesn't matter much here. We have some time adjustment potions in the main lobby at rentals. These rentals are yours forever once you buy them and are very nice if I do say so myself. Any questions?"

"Erm. Yes, you see my brother here has blood cravings, what will we have to do about that and you also didn't mention food." Hermione said.

"Ah, yes. I did forget that part didn't I. The cabinets and refrigerator are charmed to stock themselves with whatever you tell them to. The costs for the charms are included in the cost for the rental. Or if you prefer, we are close to a muggle resort and you can sample the native Caribbean food there. All of the beaches are public, but the pieces of beach that are on your piece of land can be marked as private. All bars are open to all ages, provided that you aren't going to get the bright idea to run around and murder our other guests without good cause and or sing bad karaoke versions of awesome songs."

"Er, thank you. We'll just be getting to the main lobby Ms.-?"

"None of the Ms. stuff. You may call me Jazzy. Enjoy your stay. Leek anyone? No? What about chocolate fudge cake brownies?"

Fred and George both looked up sharply and nodded eagerly.

"If you don't mind,"

"my dear lady,"

"we'd like to sample the,"

"chocolate goods." They finished together, bouncing up and down. Jazzy laughed and pulled them along the beach towards a nicely sized house.

Hermione face palmed before sighing and marching toward the very large sign declaring, "Main Lobby."


	8. Welcome to paradise

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and read the story. Love you all. Extra points to the person to leave a review telling me the person who sang the song hidden in the chapter!**

**-JazzyKat**

* * *

><p>Harry, Draco, Angel and Blaise by default hurried after her. They quickly settled where they were going to be staying and were given a map to find the mansion. Mansion, only because Angel insisted. He hadn't had any practice in his acrobatic magics in a while and feared he may be getting rusty.<p>

He'd inherited the ability of master acrobatics from Nicolai and had only started using them at the age of eight when his fathers noticed that he was extremely graceful, even in the weirdest situations. Da and Papa had only set up an obstacle course the week they found Harry at the zoo, in the most literal sense. Young Harry had been so amazed at what his 'older brother' could do. Harry was amazed that Angel could dodge the laser grid in the obstacle course. To him, it seemed as if Angel was merely waltzing around the room, though instead of being flat on the ground, Angel was dancing on the walls.

Harry snorted as he read Angel's face and started humming a muggle song that was quite catchy. He thought it was 'Dancing on the ceiling' or something like that. He mentally shrugged and brought his attention back to everyone to find that they were all staring at him strangely.

"I… just shrugged irl, didn't I?" Harry deadpanned.

"Yep," Blaise chirped from his position in Draco's arms.

"Fucking great," Harry swore before pushing a hand through his messy black hair.

They'd arrived at the mansion and after a cursory look around; they located the potions and downed them. Hermione busied herself in stocking the cabinets. Angel wandered downstairs to check out the training room, leaving Harry, Draco, and Blaise to claim a room for their nest. They found the perfect room, light and airy, but safe and secure and immediately began unpacking. Harry's worked up quite a sweat and noticed that his clothes clung to him. Draco and Blaise had certainly noticed and were eyeing Harry up.

Blaise nodded to Draco and together they pounced on Harry. Draco fisted Harry's hair and began a battle of dominance through a blistering kiss. Blaise contented himself with tracing a finger down all of Harry's muscles, taking time to tease Harry before undressing him. The sun had started to set outside, casting burning reds, oranges and pinks on the walls.

Draco broke the kiss and cast the necessary spells over the room. Harry grasped the edges of the shirt Draco was wearing and with one sharp tug, ripped it off of him. Harry leaned up and caught one of Draco's nipples between his teeth, biting down gently. Draco groaned and arched into Harry, grinding his erection down into Harry's.

Draco reached down and pulled Blaise up by his hair and kissed him passionately. It was still blazing hot in the room, so all three of their bodies glistened and gleamed with sweat. Draco and Blaise set out to suck hickeys in a trail all the way to Harry's cock. They both reached Harry's pants and impatiently vanished them, Harry's impressive erection bouncing out to lay heavy and swollen on his stomach. They both leaned down and mouthed around Harry's cock, making out around his shaft. Harry's eyes rolled back into his head as he panted for breath.

Draco finally won the makeout and swallowed Harry down. Harry arched and fisted Draco's shining locks, tugging harshly. Draco quickly finished Harry off, Harry coming with a hoarse shout, and bound Harry's arms and legs together, anchoring him to the floor.

Harry struggled, before Draco leaned down and kissed him, and whispering, "Watch."

Harry's eyes widened slightly before he relaxed and leered at Draco and the blushing Blaise. Draco crawled over to Blaise and pushed his chin up, quickly dominating the kiss. Draco slowly pushed them backwards, a lovely blush lighting up Blaise's caramel skin. Draco had him prepped and ready in minutes and he pressed in slowly.

Blaise groaned and wrapped his arms and legs around Draco's pale frame. Draco set up a quick rhythm, his body glowing in the silvery moonlight of the humid night; no words were spoken for fear of breaking this tranquil spell. Blaise shuddered, crying out soundlessly as he painted his and Draco's chest white. Draco pressed in between Blaise's shuddering thighs and followed Blaise into oblivion. Later, the two untangled and went over to Harry, only to see that he'd come again. Draco unbound him and picked him up to place him on the magnificent bed after casting cleaning spells on all three of them.

The next morning, Harry, Draco, and Blaise were woken up by an obnoxiously loud voice proclaiming, "GOOD MORNIN' PARADISE!" right in their ears.

Draco started and rolled off the edge of the bed, dragging Blaise with him, whilst Harry merely groaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head.

Angel laughed at Draco's disgruntled expression and at Blaise's violet eyes peeking from the side of the bed. He leaned in and grabbed the comforter and yanked it off of Harry in a hard tug, sending Harry rushing to cover himself up.

Angel raised an eyebrow at Harry's undressed state, but wisely kept his mouth shut on the matter, instead proclaiming, "We are going sight-seeing. Turns out on the second island over, there's a nice magical and muggle market. Me and the twins checked it out earlier, and it seems pretty awesome."

"Alright, already. We'll go later. Sleep now." Harry mumbled from under the pillow. Angel laughed and threw the covers back over Harry, after stopping and helping Draco and Blaise back up. An hour later found a halfway conscious Harry trying not to snore in his coffee. Draco and Blaise smiled before pulling Harry to where he could sleep on them. To make things easier, Harry curled up into a ball and snuggled into Draco's shoulder.

"Not much of a morning person is he?" Blaise quietly asked Hermione who'd propped up a book of healing spells next to her breakfast plate and had been studying.

"No, not really. I'm actually surprised that he's been awake for this long. We need to stop by the market; I saw a vampire section as we came in. Strangely enough it was run by Russian vampires, but vampires nonetheless. What does Harry drink?"

Blaise and Draco had both stiffened, as well as Angel who'd just happened to walk into the kitchen to hear Hermione.

"How did you know that Harry craved blood?"Draco ventured nervously.

"Honestly, I, unlike the rest of the English wizardring population, was not born yesterday. It wasn't that hard to figure out, taken the fact that he's a parseltongue and the snakes actually listen to him and do what he asks; I just simply figured that he was a first-class. Remember that I had to do a report on Basilisks for DADA last year. The book that Madam Prince recommended to me mentioned speakers and their classes."

Angel blinked before relaxing and stealing a piece of Hermione's toast.


	9. Puns and Alley ways

**Alright, here's chapter 9 for you guys! 100 points to SkelengtonGirl197 for guessing. Still not got a right answer. Anyways, enjoy and Thank You so much for the reviews!**

**-JazzyKat**

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later found Harry, Draco, Blaise, Angel and Hermione looking for Jazzy's fuzzy hair.<p>

Angel started and said, "Oh, there she is. She's talking to some guy with black hair and red tips."

He waved frantically, hoping to catch Jazzy's attention. She looked up and saw them, excusing herself and approaching them with a smile.

"Hello, there!" Jazzy greeted them absently.

"Hi," Hermione said politely. "Do you happen to know where the twins are? And, where the vampire market is?"

"Of course. I believe that the twins discovered the jokes alley whilst on their sugar high. Sorry for whatever happens next. The vampire's section can be reached by standing at the sign that says Silver and Sunlight. A warp has been set up to transport anyone who stands there to the alley and back again once they stand at the other Silver and Sunlight sign." She chirped, pointing to signs placed around the main lobby.

"Why silver?" Harry spoke up, finally halfway conscious.

"They felt like naming it that. I also think it's part of their running gag with the werewolves."

"Right then," Harry nodded and took off abruptly toward the nearest Sunlight and Silver sign.

Draco, Blaise, and Hermione hurried after him, waving hastily at Jazzy and Angel. Angel blinked and opened his mouth, but Jazzy cut him off.

"The signs that say Mischief, my dear." She smiled knowingly at him.

"Thank you, Jazzy."

"You're welcome. Have you seen my leek anywhere?" she asked, muttering to herself and going back to the growing mess of papers behind the main lobby desk, wading into the giant mass.

Angel shook his head and stalked off to find the sign.

The sign had taken Harry and the gang to a bright and multi colored alley way. Oh, wait. That was just Blaise smacking him in the back of the head. Harry looked around him and said confusedly, "How in the bloody hell did they get everything to go black and white?"

He shrugged and set off to find a blood booth. Of course this being a gigantic tourist trap, the alley featured several cash traps and all of the cliché trappings. Tall dark brooding goons with slicked hair, ugly twisted forms, some weirdoes covered in glitter and bad funeral home make up. Harry paused to stare at those, but Hermione whapped his head and pulled him along. Harry could have even sworn that he saw a Buffy kiosk.

He accidentally stumbled upon a trap door in the ground and figured that with his luck as of late, nothing could possibly go wrong and dropped down through the hole. A million little ladder rungs later, Harry and the gang found themselves in a nondescript shop front with bottled blood for sale. Harry bought several bottles and crammed them in the faithful little backpack that had somehow survived living several years with Angel and Harry. The clerk looked over the group before nodding them over. He pulled back a curtain and revealed an underground club. Harry looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow. She looked back and nodded, transfiguring their clothes into suitable club wear.

She pushed her way into the club, the silencing charm ending and bringing a huge amount of noise to her ears. Surprisingly, the club DJ actually had a good taste in music and a dirty gritty base song thumped in the background. The club was split into three floors, catwalks around each one and a huge dance floor full of writhing bodies in the middle. Flashing lights and drinks flowing like water, both alcohol and blood alike cemented the air to the place and Harry envisioned himself getting lost in the crowd for days on end.

"Meet back up with us at midnight!" Hermione screamed over the music. Harry grinned before grabbing Draco and Blaise and set out trying to lose himself in the middle of the crowd. Hermione sighed fondly, before finding herself in the company of several lovely men and women. A girl with short black hair reached out a hand to Hermione and pulled her along into the crowd. Hermione blushed but allowed the girl to buy her a drink and soon she and Dakota were grinding along to some obscure song.

They had danced much of the night away and were quite pleasantly drunk by this point. Harry was grinding hard hot and heavy on Draco's thigh and was in a three way kiss with Draco and Blaise when he heard Gred's voice near his ear.

"I hate to break up the love fest, but Order members approaching at twelve o' clock."

Harry broke the kiss and stood on his tippy toes to scan over the crowd. He caught sight of Charlie and Kingsley at the far corner of the room. He ducked down just as Charlie's eyes grazed over the crowd in that corner.

"Shit. We gotta get out of here before they see us. What can we do?" Draco cursed quietly, trying not to panic. Harry caught sight of one of the dancers onstage and had an idea.

"Here," Harry said, grinning from ear to ear. He waved a hand and they found themselves suddenly clothed in drag. Draco squawked indignantly, before a now leggy red headed Gred clamped a hand over his mouth.

Gred hissed, "Shut up and follow our lead and we'll make it out of here in one piece." He then grabbed Blaise, who looked absolutely ravishing in Harry's opinion, and started to make his way through the crowd. Harry, clad in a dark emerald mini skirt and barely there silk top, turned to Draco and offered an arm. Draco rolled his eyes, but took Harry's arm and together they made their way through the crowd, pausing only to grab Hermione away from a rather heated make out with another girl.

"Harry," she gasped, "what on earth?"

"No time. Play along," He waved his hand again and Hermione morphed into a handsome young man with twinkling brown eyes. Draco, Harry, and Hermione met up with Gred, Blaise, and Forge at the bar and were nearly outside when they heard a shout. Harry turned to see Kingsley drawing out his wand and rushing at them. They all panicked and ran for the front doors, pushing past crowds of people and causing many shouts of anger in their wake.


	10. Desperate Chase

**Woo, another chapter. So, so sorry about the wait. Enjoy!**

**-JazzyKat**

* * *

><p>They ran down the narrow alley way, skidding around a corner violently in their haste to get away. "There!" Gred pointed to a sign that read 'Misc. and More'. They all sprinted to the sign, disappearing from view just as Charlie and Kingsley reached the sign. Harry and company immediately took off running, blasting things behind them in hopes to slow their pursuers down.<p>

"Here!" Hermione shouted, avoiding a giant floating baby head narrowly; her heart was pounding with adrenaline from the chase. A squawk and a puff of feathers saw the gang turned into ducks. They waddled quickly to the next sign and Harry was chanting in his mind, "Don't wanna know, don't wanna know."

Brilliant colors and images flashed past in the desperate escapes. The sign read 'Merging Purgatory' and Blaise muttered, "Oh for fuck's sake," as they appeared in a miserable gray drab of an alley. One land they were surrounded by dancing anime fruit, another they were surrounded by an enormous orgy. Draco stifled a nose bleed and was about to join them when he spotted Kingsley at the back of the writhing mess of bodies.

"Gotta find a sign, gotta find a sign," Hermione was muttering desperately, pawing through heated embraces frantically. She found it with a triumphant noise and they whisked away. The gang found themselves in a strange land that people kept calling Skyrim and the guards kept mumbling about taking an arrow to the knee. Blaise asked confused, "Don't they have a spell for that? I'm sure a Medi-Wizard would patch them up in no time."

Hermione bit her lip in laughter and led them to the next sign. Loud music blasted and everone was wearing giant poka dotted afro wigs. Fred and George cackled until they cried. Hermione's eye was twitching so Angel thought to get them out of there quickly. The next sign popped them into a public bathroom. The poor girl that just walked in stood frozen, and they all muttered a quick, "Sorry," before pushing past her and into the elevator outside that held the next warp.

"Good god how many of these things are there?" Harry moaned.

Hermione blinked and said, "Actually the number of lands generated is endless. Jazzy mentioned it to me the other day. Apparently she messed up a spell with a sneeze and worlds have generated ever since. She instead of panicing chose to make money off of her mistake and now won't do major spells without sneezing just to see what happens. She has in fact seemingly found a cure to lycanthropy, but she has to sneeze through Lumos another three times to be entirely sure.

"Sneeze through Lumos three times?" Angel shrieked. Hermione shrugged and pushed her way though the cranberry bog.

Draco found the next sign, proudly pronouncing 'Rainbow Alley', sending them promptly into the arms of several well muscled men. They put Harry and the gang back on their feet, and immediately moved to form a human shield in front of the sign, giving ample time to find the Main Lobby sign.

Harry landed with a thump on top of Jazzy's desk, grunting as everyone else fell and landed on top of him. Jazzy waltzed in and stick a sticky note to Harry's forehead, and handed Hermione the shrunken bags.

She chirped brightly, "Hope you enjoyed your stay, please come back and visit us some time. Enjoy your time at Vampyre and Sons Transylvanian resort!" The sticky note portkey activated and Harry saw Kingsley crash into one of the giant armchairs in front of Jazzy's overflowing desk.

Harry groaned and rolled out from under Fred, George, Angel and Hermione, noticing a pale hand outstretched to help him up.

Harry took the hand and got a good look at who had helped him up. A shock of silver hair and crimson eyes alerted Harry to who the mysterious vampire was. Harry grinned and launched himself at the vampire.

"JO! I haven't seen you in forever!" Harry laughed. Angel came over and clapped Jo on the shoulder.

"I know. How are your dads?" Jo asked.

"Good. Hey, listen. We're in a bit of trouble, so if we could crash with you and lay low until we secure a safe house, it'd be a bunch of help to us."

Jo laughed and led them to an imposing mansion. Later that night after a luxurious feast, Harry joined Draco and Blaise in a warm bath. He shuddered and tried to relax. Draco noticed and leant over to get some massage oil. Together, he and Blaise drug Harry out of the bath and laid him out on his stomach. Draco straddled his back and started to work the oil into Harry's tense shoulders.

Harry sighed and moaned, relaxing fully in Draco's ministrations. Draco smiled and worked out the tough knots in Harry's back and neck. Once Harry was a pile of mush, Blaise flipped him over and seated himself on Harry's cock. Harry groaned and bucked up, his eyes rolling back in his head. Draco settled beside Harry and Blaise, stroking himself and watching as Harry bucked up into Blaise.

Blaise then grinned and started impaling himself on Harry, rolling his hips with every downward thrust. Harry was pounding upwards with all of his strength, and soon felt the coil tighten in his lower stomach. Draco, sensing that Harry was on the edge, quickly spelled a cock ring on him. Blaise came with a shout, and Harry groaned pitifully, trying to still his hips. Blaise stood up, switching places with Draco. As Draco sank down, Harry grabbed his hips in a tight, bruising hold. Harry flipped them over and started slamming into Draco.

Draco screamed in pleasure at the rough entry and started gnawing at Harry's chest, creating huge love bites and hickeys. By this time Harry was begging to cum, so Draco had enough mind to release the cock ring as he came between their stomachs. Harry screamed and convulsed, shuddering his way through orgasm.

Draco muttered a cleaning spell, and dragged them off to bed.


	11. Plot twists

Alright! Another chapter. Consider it an early Christmas present! Love,

JazzyKat (All rights reserved to J.K. Rowling, I only own the OC's and the story line)

* * *

><p>~Mean while with The Order of Flaming Mice~<p>

Charlie groaned as he sat through another one of Mad Eye's lectures about constant vigilance and letting Harry get away. Already they'd been in this god forsaken meeting for hours, and Charlie could see why Bill was suddenly hung up with a job for the goblins and that Lupin and Sirius had gotten a case of the fleas. He caught Kingsley's eyes across the table. He rolled his chocolate eyes back at Charlie good naturedly. To be totally honest, he and Charlie hadn't been keen on chasing Harry and Angel down in the first place. Charlie trusted Harry and saw no harm in letting him get his own training done, as he wasn't being trained very much with the order to begin with, although who he was training to fight was anyone's guess. Charlie started and looked up as he heard Dumbledore call his name. He was suddenly very thankful for Bill's gift, as it protected against mind invasions, when he felt a subtle probe at his mind. He responded to the probe by grabbing it with his own mind magic and twisting harshly. Charlie felt a spike of satisfaction as he saw Dumbledore flinch and move backwards in his chair.

Charlie took a deep breath and related everything that had happened at Myrrn Island for the third time. He hadn't noticed that he'd gotten irritated until he heard Severus snickering quietly from his position further down the table. Charlie felt the tips of his ears turn pink, but he soldiered on with the boring and dreary tale. When Kingsley affirmed the story, Charlie allowed himself to tune the meeting out once again. He fell back into his reverie, only being disturbed when he saw Bill's head peak from around the door frame. Charlie raised an eyebrow at him, stumped, until he saw Bill hold up an arm and motion to his wrist. Understanding dawned across Charlie's face and he hurriedly made to seem as if he was tired. He cackled mentally, as he pushed his chair back and prepared to interrupt the meeting. He glanced at Severus and saw those glittering black eyes were already three steps ahead of him. Severus nodded imperceptibly.

He swiped a hand over his face, stood up and threw down the order medallion. The meeting and the lecture drew to a startled halt and looked at Charlie bewilderedly. He returned their stares calmly as he spoke, "Fuck it. I quit. If Harry wants to have some fun, let him. Good bye and good luck in the war." He pulled a trinket from under his shirt and whispered the password to it and was gone with a dragon's roar.

Molly immediately started screeching, while Dumbles's eyes quit twinkling. They'd lost several important Order Members, the Twins as well as Harry and Angel, and now it seemed as if they'd just lost Charlie as well. Dumbledore decided against beating his head on the table and turns to look at Severus. Severus merely raised an eyebrow, flipped a coin onto the table and disapparated with a small pop.

Dumbledore twitched before setting out to calm Molly's sobbing screaming.

~Other where in the magical world~

Charlie landed with a barely there thump, curtsey of the reservation's portkey. He spotted Severus and Lucius standing off to one side of a thick copse of trees. He nodded politely to both of them before handing over a thick file stuffed to the brim with parchments. Severus grabbed the file and apparated away. Lucius, however, lingered and seemingly came to a decision. The pureblood reached out a pale hand and grabbed the back of Charlie's head to pull him in for a kiss. Charlie's eyes widened, but he slowly relaxed into the kiss and did not even notice when Lucius apparated them both to some unknown location.

~Harry and co. ~

Harry sat up the next morning to see Josef's crimson eyes glittering from beside the bed. Harry quirked an eyebrow at him, but Josef merely blinked slowly.

"The safe house is secured for yourself and your mates. The girl and Angel do not share any attraction, do they?"

"No, I believe that Hermione has her eyes set on Ginny."

Josef nodded sagely, then sighed, "I suppose that I'll have to choose a side?"

"No," Harry said sharply. "You can remain neutral. I am not going to force you to pick one side or the other."

Josef smirked and replied, "No, I don't have to pick, but I am going to. It always does seem that the more interesting things happen when you're around-," he was cut off by a body crashing through the ceiling in between Josef and Harry. Draco started from his sleep and with a muffled, "Motherfucker!" promptly rolled off of the bed, pulling Blaise with him. Harry stared bewilderedly at the spot where Draco was, and then he shook his head and focused on who fell from the ceiling. Said person groaned and sat up with a cloud of dust.

Harry face-palmed when he saw that it was only Angel. Harry then looked up and saw Hermione and the Twins peering down through the hole. Harry waved up at them, and only Hermione managed to recover from her shock long enough to wave back at him. Josef looked taken aback and he stated plainly, "That was odd. I could have sworn that the floors on the upper levels didn't have weak spots in them." He shrugged then looked down at Angel.

"Are you alright there?"

Angel nodded and spit out a mouthful of dust. He coughed harshly before rasping, "Never been better in all of my life."

Josef hummed and said, "Alright then. I'll just leave you to it. I'll have someone come and fix that hole in the morning." He then strode from the room, whistling a slightly morbid tune under his breath. Hermione pointed her wand at Angel and with a murmured '_Wingardium leviosa'_ levitated Angel back through the hole. Two _reparios _from the Twins sealed the hole shut once again. Harry leaned over the side of the bed to find Draco and Blaise cuddled together and still asleep. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes before picking them both back up and settling them back into bed.


	12. Calm before the storm

Enjoy. J. K. Rowling still owns Harry Potter.

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>The next day dawned bright and disgustingly cheery for Harry's taste, and Harry could already tell that he wanted to go back to sleep. Harry nodded off in the shower, and Draco and Blaise barely managed to wake him up so he wouldn't drown. Though, it seemed as if everyone else was having a hard time staying awake as well. Even Hermione yawned into her toast several times. The twins gave up the fight and fell asleep propped up against one another. Josef was barely conscious at this ungodly hour and would periodically nod off into his goblet of blood.<p>

After everyone had been fed and watered, Josef staggered out of his chair and led the way outside to one of the apparition points. Strangely, said point was in front of a rather lewd fountain. Harry just shook his head and grabbed onto Josef. The rest of the group followed suit, and they found themselves in front of one of the safe houses, if you could call a bloody huge mansion a safe house. Harry blinked and noticed that Angel was fingering the edge of one of his hidden wands, while twirling the other one in his hand. He also noticed that the twins were giving Angel rather leering looks, and shuddered at the thought of his brother doing anything remotely sexual.

Harry heard a pop, and looked around to see Dobby, the Malfoy's rather eccentric house elf. Draco smiled at Dobby and said, "Dobby, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Father and Lady Zabini."

Dobby bounced up and down on the balls of his feet and said, "Dobby was ordered by sir Lucius to look after young dragon and his Harry and his Blaisey." Draco smiled and thanked Dobby. Dobby beamed so hard that it looked as if his face might have split open. He popped away and Josef took the time to go over the main features of the mansion.

The mansion had a pool room, and arcade room, six fully stocked kitchens, scores of training rooms, , several ballrooms/dancehalls, a miscellaneous items room designed as M.C. Escher staircase, a laser tag arena, a dueling hall, a bouncy room, and an enormous library. Outside along with extensive gardens, the house also had a professional grade Quidditch pitch. Every teenage witch and wizard's dream house, basically. Suddenly, Harry felt a rather weird prickling in his scar. His scar hadn't hurt him since he was with the Dursley's, so Harry was confused as to why the scar would start tingling now.

Harry rubbed absently at his scar and frowned, looking off in the distance. Harry could have sworn that he felt eyes on him from the bushes, but he could see nothing. Harry was started when Angel threw his arm over Harry's shoulder, and said, "Come on, Harry. What did that bush ever do to you?"

Harry realized that he'd been staring rather intently at an innocent shrub and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"It looked at me funny." Harry pouted. There was no reason to panic Angel and the rest of them over one little moment of paranoia. Angel laughed and pulled in along into the mansion. Harry could see and feel the wards snap back into place after he'd stepped through the gate. Harry still felt a sense of foreboding that he couldn't shake off, but he put it to the back of his mind and ended up wandering into one of the massive kitchens. Little did Harry know what that watched feeling meant for him and his side in the upcoming war.

The rest of the teens were content to go exploring, so Harry managed to slip away telling Draco and Blaise to pick out their rooms. Thankfully there were no house elves in this one, so Harry just pulled out enough ingredients to bake a cake. Only after Draco had forcibly picked him up and carried him out of the kitchen did Harry realize how long he was in the kitchen baking. He had a horrible habit of stress baking and the resulting mass of cakes and pies and goodies would always be monstrous.

Draco cuddled him close and captured his mouth. Draco nibbled at Harry's bottom lip and gently grasped the back of Harry's neck. Harry whined in the back of his throat and fought back, quickly dominating the kiss. Draco continued to back them slowly to their room. Blaise looked up as the door to the rooms opened, but relaxed when he saw Draco and Harry's lip lock. Harry turned his attention from Draco to Blaise who was lounging on the bed. Harry chuckled and with a wave of his hand, undressed the three of them.

Harry crawled toward Blaise, slipping a bit on the cool silken sheets. He straddled Blaise and devoured him in a flash burn of a kiss. Harry pinned Blaise's arms down and started to grind their hips together, making sure to shake his ass at Draco. Draco couldn't resist and drew a hand over the soft globes, then reared back and smacked the left cheek with considerable force. Harry's body jerked forward from the force of the hit, and he moaned and ground down harder against Blaise. Blaise moaned and arched up against Harry. Draco landed several more spanks on Harry's reddened behind, before wetting his own finger and quickly stretching Blaise. Draco then reached down and grabbed Harry's dick and lined it up to Blaise's opening. Harry panted out the standard protection spells, and then pushed into Blaise when Draco let go of him. Harry went to roughly fucking Blaise, while Draco wrapped a pale hand around the Harry's neck, cutting off his air. Draco noticed that Harry would shudder all over every time that he tightened his hand. Draco flexed his hand experimentally, causing Harry to buck hard into Blaise. Blaise wailed when Harry hit his prostate. Harry angled his hips to hit Blaise's sweet spot with every thrust, and reached down to jerk Blaise off. Blaise came with a shout, and Draco tightened his hand yet again, completely cutting Harry's air off. Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he came violently in three more thrusts. Draco came, set off by the sight of Harry and Blaise.

Angel and the twins passed Harry's room, glad for silencing charms and set off to find their own set of rooms. Hermione was settled in the suite closest to the giant library. Angel _noxed_ out the lights as he went until the only lights still burning were the ones in his and the twins' suite.


	13. Distractions of the sensual kind

Here you go lovelings, some smut to make up for my being lazy. Thank you to everyone who has read Aw&LB and cookies and cake for everyone because my birthday is in 7 days and I can do that. Standard disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter. If I did Harry would have been gay.

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile at Riddle Manor~<p>

Tom scratched his chin in thought, one hand absently petting Severus's surprisingly silky hair. A decanter of whiskey glimmered in the firelight spilling from the center of the room. The subject of Tom's troubled thoughts was a young enigma named Harry Stone. Tom remembered that he'd been adopted by the Stone couple who seemed rather adept at curbing Harry's natural instinct for blood. Tom had been alive for nearly eighty years now, and he still found it hard to control his cravings for the life giving substance. He knew from Lucius that Harry had every intention of meeting Tom, but the useless order had gotten in the way and now Harry was holed up in a safe house somewhere. All Tom could do was wait for Lucius to track him down and then he could see about setting up an agreement with Harry. Severus shifted his head from where it was pillowed on Tom's thigh and looked up into his lover's crimson eyes. He could see how much meeting Harry was affecting Tom and Severus wished that he could do something to alleviate Tom's anxiety.

Sever nuzzled Tom's thigh and whined in his throat. Tom looked down sharply at the noise and then smiled at the sight of his lover. Tom reached down and with surprising strength drew the dour man onto his lap. He leaned in and nibbled gently on Severus's thin lips. Severus in turn opened his mouth to Tom's hot invading tongue.

Tom quickly dominated him and scattered his thoughts by drawing Severus's tongue closer and sucking on it. Severus couldn't help but give a small groan, and Tom delighted in the fact that he was the only one who could draw such wanton sounds from his silent love. Tom fisted a strong hand in Severus's oh so soft hair and gently pulled backwards. Severus allowed his neck to be exposed and moaned when Tom's devilish lips and tongue left his mouth to kiss and nip and suck a path way down his neck. Tom traced the path of one of Severus's veins that was throbbing close to the surface and allowed his teeth to just barely scrape over the delicious pale and ridiculously warm skin.

Severus grabbed hold of Tom's broad shoulders and ground his hips down into Tom's stomach every time a sensitive spot was licked over. Tom nipped his way down the pale column of throat, leaving behind rosy bruising marks until he reached Severus's robe collar. Tom continued his path downwards, pausing to pull the buttons apart with his teeth. Secretly this was why Severus enjoyed wearing rows of tiny buttons.

Tom pulled the shirt from Severus's shoulders and then latched onto a rosy nub. Severus's shocked moans rang throughout the study, muffling the quiet thump of unneeded articles of clothing being thrown onto the floor in haste. After Tom had succeeded in completely disrobing Severus, he was achingly hard and couldn't help but thrust up along the curve of Severus's ass.

Tom suddenly stood, taking Severus with him and vanished all of his clothes. Severus, who had been forced to wrap his legs around Tom for fear of falling, could now feel Tom's head nudging at his entrance. Severus rolled his hips against it, forcing Tom to grab his hips in a bruising hold with a muffled curse. Tom tumbled them both down on the luxurious rug in front of the grand marble fireplace. He covered Severus's smaller frame completely. Tom rolled his hips against Severus's hard length and held up his hand for Severus to coat. To Tom's surprise, Severus merely drew the fingers into his own mouth and swirled his tongue against them in illegal ways. Tom's eyes rolled back in his head and he could hardly believe that this beautiful creature was his.

Tom rescued his fingers from that sinful mouth and gently prepared Severus. Tom had found Severus's prostate and was tapping out a sensual rhythm on it. Severus writhed and withered under his love's talented hands, voicing his pleasure to the heavens without care as to who could have heard him. Tom pulled his fingers free and lined himself up to Severus's opening. He slid home in one smooth thrust and held still as he bottomed out. He was already panting at the feel of his love's tight channel squeezing him so perfectly. Severus rolled his hips up and demanded that Tom move. Tom chuckled breathlessly and began a gentle push and pull.

Severus cried out underneath him at each slow and maddening thrust. Tom brought Severus to his completion quickly, before settling back at a gloriously slow pace. Severus's hair was matted to his head and his chocolate voice had grown hoarse. He had taken to begging Tom, but Tom was determined to continue to torture him. Tom himself couldn't bear to go any faster. He needed to see his beautiful potions master come undone under him. Tom leaned down and covered Severus's mouth with his own and swallowed Severus's screams. Tom picked up his pace, until he was absolutely slamming into Severus. They both roared out their climaxes, too high strung to do much else. Tom collapsed on top of Severus without bothering to pull out and tried to catch his breath. After a while, Tom could feel Severus stroking up and down his back and could feel kisses being pressed to his hair lovingly.

Tom made to pull away, but Severus locked his ankles around Tom's back and would not let him move. Tom chuckled and laid his head tiredly on Severus's chest.

"What would I do without you here to distract me from my thoughts?" Tom murmured softly, kissing Severus's chest from where he was laying. Severus quirked his lips into a grin and snuggled into Tom's hair. A thought struck him and he full out smiled.

"Tom, Lucius will have made contact with Harry again by the weekend." Severus whispered into the pale and slightly pointed ear nearest him. Tom rose up and eyed Severus. He found the truth in Severus's face and summoned a blanket to cover the both of them until they could muster the strength to pull apart.

Elsewhere on a certain dragon reserve, Lucius sneezed several times in succession and a chill ran down his spine. Charlie set up from his slumber and rubbed Lucius's back worriedly. The sheets had spilled to fold deliciously over Charlie's lap and Lucius could not help but to eye the strip of ginger hair that disappeared under the blankets. Lucius shook his head to Charlie's unasked question and lay back down, whilst resolving to himself to explain everything to Charlie tomorrow.


	14. Plans and staring contests

Well, lovelings, here is another chapter for you. For the reviewer that thought the story was rushed, I'm sorry and I tried to fix the problem in this chapter. On a different note, my birthday is on Wednesday, and for once I am excited over a Wednesday. Love,

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>Back at the safe house~<p>

Harry had woken up the next morning with the determination to straighten out his priorities about the Dark side and what he was going to do towards bringing down Dumbledore and his order. Harry poured over Wizardring law texts and thought about what his first move in the new game would be.

Due to boredom during holidays, Airyn had taught Harry how to take care of his estates and his finances. A week into living with Airyn and Nicolai, Gringotts had sent a letter requesting a meeting with Harry's new guardians. Apparently, Dumbledore had recently tried to access Harry's trust fund. The goblins, sensing that something was amiss had confiscated the key and had changed all of the locks on the vaults belonging to young Harry. The goblins also stopped the unfreezing of James and Lily's accounts, but for ten thousand galleons going to Severus Snape and Remus Lupin respectively.

Airyn had been furious that the old codger had tried to steal from Harry, but Nicolai, being more level headed insisted on the goblins explaining 'the vaults that belonged to Harry'. The goblin had blinked bemused and then had explained about the dying lines related to Potter and the casualties of the war having willed the young savior their fortunes. Airyn paused in his angered ranting and had nodded impressed, then asked that some of the money be donated to charities and orphanages. Airyn also asked the goblin to invest in stocks in both the magical and the muggle world.

They had gotten all of that guff worked out and then resolved to stand before the Wizgamont and ask that Sirius be given a trial. The taint of Azkaban wouldn't have hurt him so much, and so he would be able to recover relatively quickly and could be a part of young Harry's life. Angel, amused by the conversations had paused in entertaining Harry. Harry, not liking that his brother's attention was not on him had crawled into Angel's lap and had snuggled under his chin. Angel beamed and had turned his attention back to Harry, proud that his brother had gotten over his fear of touching him.

With the conclusion of the meeting, James and Lily's estates were unfrozen and Harry received his inheritance to be put into another vault until he was of age. The other fortunes were poured in on top as well. So, as far as resources went, Harry didn't have to worry about the war effort being ill funded. What Harry really needed was for some way to stop the wizardring world being sheep as to what Dumbledore wanted.

An idea struck Harry and he had penned a letter to both Luna Lovegood with the Quibbler, and Rita Skeeter with The Daily Prophet, making sure that he included the time and place he wanted interviews done. Harry then turned back and penned a letter to Lucius and Charlie, asking if they could give interviews to paint Dumbledore in a bad light. If Harry couldn't convince them by his own testimony, he was damn sure that they'd pay attention to the papers. Sure, it was yellow journalism, but that's what made the gossipy little world go round. If enough influential people could testify about Dumblesnore's wrong doings, then surely the mindless sheep would become suspicious about their perfect leader.

With all of this done, there still was the issue of training. Harry and Angel had been working every day to bring the twins, Draco, Hermione, and Blaise up to speed, but Harry needed something more. All of the simple magics bored him, and he was having problems containing his bloodlust. Two weeks into staying at the safe house a regal owl dropped off a bundle of highly advanced magic texts for Harry. There was no note with the books, but Harry figured that the books were extremely important and had taken to studying them in his free time.

The books contained several high level shielding and ward spells that were dead useful in combat. Along with the knowledge gained through those books, Charlie had sent several texts on ancient and forgotten forms of magic, increasing Harry's confidence in his survival of the war, if it were to come to physical blows. Not forgetting muggle's tenacious tendencies, Harry got his hands on several semi automatic weapons and dangerous explosives. He'd blow them to hell and back if he had too to keep his new world safe.

Rita's and Luna's articles had certainly stirred attention in the Wizardring world of Britain, and several other countries, surprising Harry. The French ministry of magic had completely withdrawn any help from Dumbledore and had placed the help with Charlie and Lucius per request by Harry. Germany, Italy, the U.S, China, and Japan had followed suit, prompting even more suspicion of Dumbledore. Surprisingly, the countries that had allied themselves with Harry were completely aware of the fact that Harry was dark, and when Charlie had asked one of the representatives, the spokesperson's words rang in his ears for hours afterwards.

"_There is no light or dark, there is only power and intent. Besides, how can you have light without darkness, and how can you have darkness without light. Having everyone allied together makes life much simpler and your country runs better."_

With the allies, growing distrust in Dumbledore, and new training, all Harry was doing was waiting on Lucius to send word that Tom would like to talk. Timing was crucial if Harry was going to pull this plan off, so Harry waited patiently for Lucius. That didn't mean that there weren't several hundred knife marks in the wall in front of Harry's desk, but still considering the entire situation, Harry was being remarkably patient.

Thursday morning dawned bright and foggy, but Harry felt surprisingly good about today. His good feeling was right as he saw Lucius's eagle owl sitting in his scrambled eggs at the breakfast table. Draco was having a staring contest with the dodgy looking bird and seemed to actually be winning. Harry just shook his head and fished the letter out of his toast and jam. The slightly sticky letter was still legible, so Harry quickly skimmed the letter. Tom was ready to give him the books and was suggesting a truce and extending a hand of friendship. Harry nodded and then scrabbled around for a quill and some ink.

After the third failed attempt at finding either, Harry said, "Fuck this," and grabbed a muggle pen. Who cared if the reply was in muggle ink? A squawk sounded from the breakfast table, and Harry whirled around to see Draco trying to strangle the bird, Blaise pulling on Draco's arm, Gred and Forge rolling around in the floor laughing and Hermione repressing a smile.

Harry blinked then turned back to his letter with a mental note to himself to get some coffee soon.


	15. Gordy the fruit bat and further readings

Hello, lovelings! Here is another chapter chock full of smut and goodness! Enjoy! (Again, I don't own Harry Potter)

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>With the letter mailed and everyone fed and watered, Harry set about pursuing the texts, with a slightly sulking Draco and an amused Blaise following behind. Angel was finishing up his morning coffee and failed to notice Hermione slipping off to steal a peak at the books with Harry, leaving him and the Twins alone in the kitchen. A hand slowly crept up his leg and he looked up from the morning Prophet with a raised eyebrow. The owner of the hand happened to be Fred, and Angel smiled softly at him before tilting Fred's face up for a tender sweet and slow kiss. Fred smiled into the kiss and further crawled into Angel's lap.<p>

Angel distant wondered where on earth George was, as the Twins were never far apart if they could help it. He didn't have to wonder much longer as he felt George bite at the nape of his neck. Angel jumped and broke his kiss with Fred when George worried the piece of skin between his teeth. Angel cursed, but to his astonishment found himself hardening in his pajamas. His erection filled with blood and pressed insistently against his flat stomach, seeking some relief. Angel reached down a hand to rub his cock through the thin material of his pants, but his hand was smacked away and suddenly there were fingers pulling at his shirt. Angel lifted his arms and allowed the Twins to undress him in the kitchen. He flicked his hand and set up privacy and silencing wards.

Fred had slid into the floor at this point and was looking hungrily at the growing wet spot at the front of Angel's boxers. Fred suddenly leaned forward and mouthed hotly at the damp patch. Angel cursed and bucked his hips up. Fred grinned before reaching for the elastic of Angel's boxers. Fred slid them off of Angel's hips while George practically tongue fucked Angel's mouth. George had also begun toying with Angel's chest, rolling and pinching the sensitive nubs.

George ground into Angel's back whilst roughly tugging on one of Angel's nipples and leant down to breath hotly in his ear, "Such a slut for both of us, aren't you? Want to fuck us, here in the kitchen in full view of anyone? Want Fred to swallow you down and choke on your cock? I know I want to push you down and ride you until we both see stars. What say you Gred?"

Fred grinned and yanked Angel's boxers off in answer. Angel gasped as he felt his cock slap wetly against his stomach and then seconds later, he was engulfed to the root. His eyes rolled back in his head and he heard George's moan from behind. Angel opened his eyes to see George now standing in front of him, slowly pumping his cock. Fred then released Angel with a pop and George straddled Angel. Angel held George's hips and helped him settle down onto his length.

Angel groaned and clawed his hands into George's hips to keep himself from thrusting up. He gave George time to adjust, and then set up a punishing pace. Angel was so hard and he wasn't going to last very long, but he wanted George to come before him. He twisted his hips, trying to find the spot that would make George scream. He found it a couple of thrusts later and he grinned triumphantly at George's screech.

George tightened down on hip a few thrusts later, and Angel gritted his teeth so hard his jaw popped. George pulled off and Fred took his place. Angel immediately started a brutal and fast pace. The only thing Fred could do was hang on for the ride. Fred came spectacularly and this time Angel let himself go with a shout.

Angel disabled the wards around them then apparated the three of them back to the bed room.

Back with Harry in the study, Hermione had finally managed to wrest the thinnest book from the pile and was trying to devour the thing whole. Harry propped his head on his hands and contented himself with looking out the study window. He blinked to see a rather irritated fruit bat flapping its way to the house. Harry got up and let the poor thing into the house and gently pulled the note from around its neck. He placed the bat in Blaise's hands. Ignoring Draco's rather girly shriek of how adorable the bat was Harry unfurled the note.

It was from Airyn and Nicolai, but the note did not bring good news. Lucius, Charlie and Blaise's mother had been attacked by Dumbledore. Knowing that Harry could protect their respective children, both signed for Harry to be guardian of Blaise and Draco for the few months that they would be out of the country. Strangely Airyn and Nicolai had both wanted to write the letter to Harry. They mentioned being closer to figuring out why Harry was so vampiric, but they had no definite answers. They both also seemed to know of Harry and Angel's relationships which was kind of strange, but Harry shook his head and resolved to not worry about it. Both Airyn and Nicolai supported Harry's decision to work with Tom and said that they would send him some more useful texts. They sent Harry and Angel their love and well wishes before citing that they were running out of room and Gordy couldn't carry anything heavier. Harry snorted and knew that they'd run out of things to argue about and were probably anxious to slip off alone together.

Harry sighed and then gently explained what the note had said, kindly leaving out the parts where Airyn and Nicolai had wrested for control of the pen and the parts where Nicolai had promised that they'd come visit Harry and Angel and start planning for the weddings.

Both Draco and Blaise were calm about the whole situation and Draco had only had one thing to ask. "Does that mean we get to call you daddy when we have sex?" Harry didn't know whether to get hard or whether to face palm. Draco grinned impishly and Harry rolled his eyes exasperated.


	16. Rescuing an ally

Hello, there lovelings! It's been a while, I know, but enjoy! I may not have mentioned this earlier, but this story is AU, which means I can make rainbows fall from the sky if I wished, *cough reviewer cough* So yep. Have fun reading!

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>Hermione wandered through right after Draco finished speaking, causing a rather cute blush to form on the bridge of Blaise's nose. Hermione blinked then shook her head and said, "We need to talk. I think Ginny would be a good ally to have right now. She's not like pigheaded Ron and she trusts Dumbledore as much as you do, Harry." She looked at Harry imploringly.<p>

"I have no problem with you going to see Ginny, but how are you going to get into Diagon Alley, much less back to Hogwarts?" Harry answered, concerned.

"Perhaps Aunt Bella may help here?" Draco suggested. Harry nodded and Draco ran to write the letter. Hermione sat back relieved for the moment. Angel stepped into the room with a soft, "Dumbledore is not going to take the loss of another Order Member lightly."

"We need Sirius and Remus to report the Order back to us." Gred and Forge said in unison.

"We need a fatal blow to Dumbledore, but what can we use to bring him down?" Harry ran a hand through his messy hair. Angel sighed, and then said, "Could we use the Dursley's?"

Harry stiffened, but finally nodded. He ignored Draco and Blaise's curious looks and finally said, "Yes. If it'll get rid of the megalomaniac, we'll use anything that we can get our hands on. We'll also need to see if Tom has started to infiltrate the ministry and see if he's planning on doing a sweep of his ranks. I'll speak out against Dumbledore and side with the minister if I can."

"We can get some of the Wizgamont on our side as well, especially Amelia Bones. Dumbledore has been after her support for years now and I know she'd love to do something as a big 'Fuck You' to Dumbledore."Angel added, smiling at the thought. They all agreed and Harry set to write Tom.

~ Riddle Mansion

Hermione stole quietly through the deserted hallways of the Manor, knowing that this was a part of Bellatrix's test. Hermione smiled grimly to herself, resolved that she was not going to get caught. Sidestepping a couple of traps that had been laid out in the hallway she stopped suddenly and pushed open a door. Bellatrix appeared with a shriek and Hermione noticed that she only had a towel wrapped around her. Hermione stuttered out an apology and quickly covered her eyes. She heard Bella laugh softly and then there was a hand at her jaw. Hermione uncovered her eyes and allowed Bella to tilt her chin up. Hermione blushed and barely noticed when the door clicked shut behind them.

Later Hermione and Bellatrix stole through the edges of the forbidden forest, their black Death Eater robes gently dragging behind them. Bella threw her hand out and motioned toward the path to the Shaking Shack. Hermione nodded in understanding and followed her silently. Finally in the shack Hermione and Bella were greeted by Minerva and Severus. Minerva raised her eyebrow at one of her favorite former students and said sharply, "Ms. Granger. Your plan?"

Hermione nodded politely at Minerva and said softly, "I collect Ginny and then send the Dark Mark off the Astronomy Tower. I'll probably set of some of the Twins fireworks, but no students shall be harmed and all of the blame of letting a Death Eater goes to Dumbledore as all of the Professors will be found in the staff room tied up." Severus, with his dark eyes glittering smirked at the simplicity and efficiency of the plan should everything run smoothly.

"Some of my snakes have volunteered to be injured in your infiltration. Any wounds you'd especially like to see?" Severus asked quietly.

Hermione shook her head, but said, "Make sure the wounds are flashy."

Severus rolled his eyes and Hermione smiled. "Good luck, then Ms. Granger."

Hermione smiled and thanked them both before stealing down the passage way under the Whomping Willow and with a well aimed freezing hex the tree froze allowing Hermione out onto the grounds. She edged around Filch where he lay passed out in the Great Hall with numerous alcohol bottles laying around him. She got all the way up to Gryffindor Tower with no one noticing her. She found Ginny and shook her awake. Ginny was scared for but a few seconds until she realized Hermione was the one behind the mask. Ginny quickly grabbed her trunk and Hermione shrunk it. Hermione then handed Ginny a package of fireworks, then whispered, "Wait until we get to the Great Hall. I'll set mine off at the Astronomy Tower." Ginny nodded.

As planned, the fireworks were set off in the Great Hall, creating a horrible racket. Hermione and Ginny sprinted up to the Astronomy Tower and Hermione sent the Dark Mark into the sky with a strong 'Morsmorde'. She then flicked her wand at the fireworks, and then making sure she had a hold on Ginny said the password to the hidden portkey. Hermione and Ginny landed with a thump finally back at the safe house after several country hops to throw any potential trackers off their tail. Everyone jumped on the two and after a great round of hugs and happy chatting everyone went their separate ways.

Harry, Blaise and Draco slipped off early and were relaxing in the hot tub back in their room.

"I can see why the muggles are particularly fond of this thing," Draco commented idly, near floating on his back in the warm water. Harry smiled and reached out to grab Draco around the waist. Blaise slipped into the hot tub after lighting some candles. The soft scents of lavender and vanilla hit Harry's nose and he smiled at Blaise. Blaise smiled back, blushing. Harry leaned forward and caught Blaise in a kiss. Draco slipped up behind Blaise and gently started nipping at his neck. Harry worked a hand under Blaise's boxers and encircled his length and started a rough rhythm. Blaise mewled and Harry gently drug Blaise out of the water to rest on the edge of the tub. Harry rid Blaise of his trunks and tilted his neck to allow Draco to resume biting and sucking love bites into his lovers' skin. Harry quickly prepared Blaise with two fingers dipped in conveniently placed scented oils. Harry then lined himself up and after the necessary spells pushed inside, groaning at the tightness that surrounded him. Draco assisted by teasing Blaise with his hands and his mouth and the world melted around the trio. Blaise overcome shouted out and came. Harry gently pulled out and then turned to Draco who had already prepared himself and was laying in wait for Harry.

"Come here _Daddy_." Draco called, having to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Harry laughed and pinned Draco's wrists to the ground. He kissed Draco as he thrust in, in one smooth thrust. They were both worked up and it didn't take long for them both to finish. The trio dried off and tumbled together in a tangle of limbs on the bed.


	17. The Plot thickens

Holy crap, it's been a while. I got caught up in another story and forgot about this for a bit. I hope you enjoy, and I have a question. Does anyone want to see a smut scene between Ginny and Hermione? Besides that, I thank all of you that have read and followed this story. And, no. I still don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy!

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>Angel bounced his way to Harry's room, ducking and dodging the booby traps that had been set and knocked on the door. He waited for a few seconds and was about to go ahead and barge in when the door opened and a hand shot out to grab him by the collar and yank him in. Turns out it was Draco, hiding from Hermione and Ginny who were determined to see what Draco looked like in a wedding dress. Blaise was presumably in the shower and Harry was curled in a ball on his bed. Angel crawled his way up the bed, flumping down on top of Harry. Harry started, and then groaned, pushing at Angel.<p>

"Gerroff! You're heavy!" Harry mumbled angrily into his pillow. Angel chuckled and said, "But, dearest Harry. I've got you a way to hurt Dumbles and you want me to go away?"

Harry sat up, interested if only it was to get Angel to get off of him and let him sleep.

"Mail in interview to the Quibbler and The Daily Prophet."

Both Draco and Blaise looked confused, until Angel sighed and said, "The Quibbler is a lesser known print, but the owner's daughter is allied to our cause."

Harry perked up and said, "Really? Luna is on our side?"

Angel nodded and handed Harry the finished interview for inspection. Angel had hinted at just enough wrong doing under Dumbledore's nose to get people talking and had added in enough drama and scandal to get Rita Skeeter interested in it.

Lucius had written earlier, with news of him getting closer to Amelia Bones by backing her in a Muggle relations law revision that required Hogwarts and other private magical schools to have a compulsory Muggle studies class. Madam Bones had been impressed and cornered Lucius in his office a couple of days later. Lucius had taken Veritaserum to prove he spoke the truth and had filled Amelia in on what was happening and Harry's side of things. Madam Bones was disgusted that Dumbledore had done such a thing and had called in all the old families to discuss the change in the playing field for power.

At the next Wizgamont meeting they had driven Dumbledore bonkers, refusing to support any measures he suggested and even going so far as to object to every single measure Dumbledore proposed. The press had had a field day with the proceedings and popular support for the Ministry and for Fudge had tripled overnight. More and more students had been withdrawn from Hogwarts and sent to other schools, especially following Hermione's rescue of Ginny.

Angel had taken the liberty of filling out all of the interviews for Harry, trying to shield him from the press as much as possible. The press and parents ate up the interviews and were scrabbling for more, trapped in their hero worship for Harry Potter. Harry finished off the interview quickly, not even paying attention to Angel's responses, instead interested in the questions that were being asked. Harry handed the interview back to Angel and asked, "Have you looked at any of the texts Tom sent to us?" Angel shook his head no and Harry nodded, already planning on shutting himself away to read them.

Angel smiled when he saw the interest light up in Harry's eyes. Angel chuckled at rolled off of Harry, reclining beside him. Harry rolled and laid his head on Angel's shoulder, looking up into his brother's face needing to reconnect. Draco, understanding what Harry needed slipped off to get a bite of breakfast. Harry sighed and said quietly, "Everything's happened so fast. I knew I wanted to help start a rebellion, but I didn't know things were going to blow out of proportion so quickly."

Angel kissed Harry's forehead and stroked the messy hair out of Harry's face. "I know, brother. I hate that we have to sneak around and plot all of the time, and I hate that we still haven't figured out what to do to help you. I just feel so helpless and I hate it."

Harry sighed and snuggled closer to his brother and they just lay, basking in each other's presence for a bit before reality pushed its way back in.

Harry smiled ruefully and commented, "Well, at least we won't have to do any more essays."

Angel giggled and then sobered up quickly, "The council meeting is this year, Harry. What are you going to do?"

"Study as much etiquette as I can, then try and persuade them to join our side or at the very least remain neutral." Angel nodded then excused himself, passing Draco as he returned from the kitchens. Draco shot Harry a questioning look, but Harry ignored the look and grinned wolfishly at him before suggesting, "What say you we surprise Blaise in the shower." Draco grinned and grabbed Harry's hand.

They skipped giddily into the bathroom, suppressing their giggles in their fists and snuck up on Blaise who was relaxing in the giant tub. Draco pulled Harry's clothes off and shucked out of his own before sliding into the warm water, making sure to slide the entire length of his body against Blaise's. Blaise squeaked and blushed prettily, hesitantly reaching over and pulling Draco into a kiss. Harry groaned at the erotic sight his two lovers made and quickly slid into the bath.

Draco broke the kiss and started in on Blaise's neck and chest that were exposed above the soapy water. Draco reached down and grabbed Blaise's length, squeezing gently and starting a slow pulling rhythm. Blaise moaned and gasped when Harry was suddenly there kissing him. Harry plundered Blaise's mouth. Draco apparently got impatient and a quick spell later had Blaise slicked and stretched. Draco pressed inside groaned at the tight heat. Blaise groaned, spreading his legs to make room for Draco. Harry pressed into Draco gently and set the pace for their thrusts. Blaise was the first to come, gasping and clenching down on Draco's length. Draco set his teeth and continued to thrust before the fluttering was too much and he spilled himself deep into Blaise. Harry howled out and came then, clamping his teeth into the back of Draco's neck.


	18. New Inventions

Awesomesauce. Another chapter for your enjoyment. Remember, I don't own Harry Potter.

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>Magic swirled around the three as they slept and in a quiet corner of the Department of Mysteries a book flew open violently and its pages whipped in an invisible wind. The one Unspeakable working approached the book cautiously, wand out in case something happened. He looked at where the book had settled its pages and stopped short, shocked.<p>

The book had opened to the mating pages and now in glimmering letters scrolled Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini's name. The Unspeakable felt his magic tingle around him and gently reached out and closed the book. No one need know of this new development, especially when the Unspeakable's were considering allying with Tom Riddle and his new movement. They had sent in spies and the spy's reports had detailed the once terrifying monster of Lord Voldemort had regained his sanity and was weeding through the useless Death Eaters and making his mission clear to help rid the world of ignorance and try to make the wizardring world a better place for muggle born wizards and witches. Tom also had called for a modernization of the wizardring world, citing that muggles with their new technologies surpassed wizards by a long shot.

The world power stage was changing, and it was currently revolving around young Harry and those under his influence. The Unspeakable nodded and his eyes happened to light upon one of the most perfect weapons for Harry. He made a mental note to talk to his superior about his plans and continued on with his rounds.

Harry woke the next morning with a pounding headache and sat up, or at least he tried to. His head swum and his stomach rebelled. He managed to conjure a bucket just in time for him to lose what little he had in his stomach. He heaved, feeling absolutely horrible as his stomach muscles cramped and everything on him hurt. His magic crackled haywire around him and Harry felt exhausted as some of the magic was drained away from him and he felt the headache morph into a migraine. Harry distantly heard Draco calling something, but another wave of nausea hit him and he gagged again, choking and heaving.

Cool hands smoothed his hair from his forehead and warm hands rubbed circles on his back. Harry reached for the owner of the hands, but a voice soothed him and gently lay him down onto the bed and covered his shivering body with a pile of blankets. Harry continued to lay there shivering and miserable until a warm body cuddled up to him and Harry felt some of the nausea finally go away. Another body lay on his other side and Harry was pushed further back onto the bed. He felt the two bodies to his side curl more completely around him and he managed to doze back off into a restless sleep.

Angel sat at the foot of the bed, concerned for Harry, worrying until he spotted a ministry owl fluttering toward the window. Angel stood frozen and panicked, thinking that the ministry and collectively Dumbledore had found their hiding place. The owl pecked impatiently at the window pane, giving Angel a look of pure loathing until Angel unlatched the window and ducked cautiously to allow the ruffled gray owl into the room. The owl lit on the back of a chair and stared at Angel. Angel watched it dumbly until finally the owl seemed to sigh then it held out its leg and the letter attached. Angel cautiously removed the letter, heart pounding when he noticed the Department of Mysteries and the Unspeakable's seal. Angel tore into the letter, fearing for the worst. Angel calmed down as he read the letter strangely and relaxed. The book of all had recorded Harry, Draco and Blaise's mating and the Unspeakable's wished to aid Angel and Harry in their fight. Angel frowned for a bit, thinking but nodded when he remembered that the unspeakables worked separately from the Ministry and the Minister.

The letter also detailed that the most dominant partner would most likely be sick for a few days, or at least until the magic of the new bonds settled. Angel smiled to see that Harry would be alright and would have tucked the boys back in when he heard scuffling out in the hallway. Angel shooed the owl out to the owlery and re latched the window. He made sure his wand was at the ready as he crept stealthily out into the hallway. Hermione and Ginny looked at Angel guiltily from their entwined position in one of the windows. Angel snorted, cast a privacy ward around the two of them and slipped back downstairs to his loves, wondering distantly what they had exploded by now since they'd started working on some prototypes for weapons. ` The twin's work was coming along fantastically, but they'd hit a snag in trying to condense potions into a gaseous form without them losing potency.

Instead of raging around, each failure made the twins even more determined to succeed. They were trying to work around a way to make the potions splash potions and cover a larger area. They were just testing with a harmless dye potion and so far they'd managed to make it explode forty one times. Angel made his way back into their lab just in time to see attempt number forty two. George was holding the vial with some heavy duty silver tongs and Fred cautiously cast the spell. All three tensed, expecting the vial to explode, but to their disbelief a small cloud of blue dye hovered in front of Fred.

"WE DID IT! YES!" Both Twins screeched, momentarily forgetting about the dye as they jumped around excited. Angel cleared his throat and Fred quickly sealed the dye into a small ball that he'd transfigured hastily. Angel smiled at their success, but a sudden thought struck him and he voiced his question.

"That's wonderful you two, but what are you going to seal it in?" Fred and George looked at each other in horror before tearing off for their notes.


	19. Embarrassments   SMUT CHAPTER!

Woo, some smut after a bit of a delay. Hope you enjoy!

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>Angel perched on a nearby table, content to just watch the Twins work and try and figure out their method of madness. He was so intent in his watching that he missed the lusty looks both Fred and George sent his way. Fred caught George's eye and nodded, so George snuck close to Angel and tackled him. Angel cried out, frightened, but the noise turned to a moan when George pressed their hips together and ground down.<p>

Angel's arms flew up of their own accord and threaded through George's fiery locks and tugged him down into a dirty kiss. George quickly dominated Angel's tongue and gently bit down on his lip before soothing it with a quick lick. Angel whined in his throat and tried to follow George's mouth. Fred meanwhile had shed his clothes and was working his fist over his flushed length. Angel looked up and saw Fred stoking his own cock and moaned low and long.

George took advantage of the distraction and sucked a hickey on the underside of Angel's jaw. Angel squawked and swatted at George, but Fred caught his arms and pushed Angel onto his back on the table and slammed his arms above his head. Angel's breath caught in his throat and his hips vaulted off of the table. Fred whispered a spell and soon Angel was tugging at silken ties that bound him down. George, ever the crafty one vanished their clothes and bent down to drag his tongue over Angel's opening.

Angel cried out but Fred stuffed his tongue in Angel's mouth and tasted to his leisure. Fred's hands busied themselves by plucking and pulling at Angel's nipples. George pushed his tongue into a point and forced his way into Angel's body just as Fred wrapped a Quidditch calloused hand around Angel's dick. Angel thrashed and moaned into Fred's mouth, desperate to bet set free. Fred pulled back and after caressing Angel's face stretched and seated himself on Angel's cock.

George added in a finger alongside his tongue and brushed over Angel's prostate teasingly. Angel rolled his hips back toward him, so George decided to stop teasing and lined up his cock with Angel's entrance. Fred settled and waited on George to push in before moving and setting the pace. Angel was going out of his mind at the dual pleasure. The Twins fucked him long and hard and Angel was begging by the time they decided to let him come. Angel came so hard the muscles in his abdomen hurt and spots danced in front of his eyes.

Harry had managed to migrate to the kitchen and he sat halfway consciously listening to the Twin's alternating explanation of their new weaponry. He really was trying to ignore the tell tale signs of their sexcapades such as Fred's hair messed up and Angel's hickey. Harry shook his head at the thought of his brother having sex and refocused on what George was saying. "And the added bonus, these can be levitated and thrown to a pretty far distance."

"That coupled with a large blast radius gives us ample advantage over the order."

Harry nodded, having perked up and he caught Hermione's eyes over the table. She huffed and nodded before saying, "Yes, Harry. I'll help them with their project so that they won't blow the house to smithereens."

Harry grinned sheepishly at the Twins', "Hey!" Draco was drawing circles on Harry's back and Harry was torn between dozing off and getting turned on when Blaise slid his hand up Harry's thigh. Harry sucked a breath in between his teeth and casually excused himself to the shower. Harry had managed to get the water turned on and warm when Draco and Blaise caught up to him. Draco gave a lecherous grin and nuzzled at Harry's cheek with his nose.

"Hey, let us pamper you, at least for a day. Angel explained to us why you were sick earlier and said that the Unspeakables stand on our side, so that's out of your hair for now." Harry grinned and flipped the waistband to Draco's boxers and stepped into the shower. Blaise stuck his tongue out at Draco and followed Harry.

Draco huffed and chucked the rest of his clothes and joined the other two in the shower. Blaise started on the lion's mane that posed as Harry's hair, and Draco took his time soaping them up. Harry groaned and pressed backward against Blaise when Draco lightly pinched at his nipples and ran a hand down his length. Blaise chuckled, washed Harry's hair free of soap and pulled Harry back against him. Draco dropped down and licked a hot stripe up Harry's cock.

Harry's knees buckled as he groaned. He cursed as Draco just licked around the head instead of taking him in. Harry bucked his hips gently and Draco finally wrapped his mouth around the head of Harry's cock. Harry threaded his fingers through Draco's hair, just holding him there, not pushing or pulling. Blaise was busy biting hickeys on the side of Harry's neck, but he changed direction and started nibbling on Harry's shoulder and collarbone. Draco spiced things up and pushed a finger dry into Harry. Harry gave a shout and came down Draco's throat.

Blaise slicked his cock with the conveniently placed lube and slid home, making Harry hiss at the burning stretch. Blaise paused but Harry growled, reached behind him and clawed at Blaise's thigh. Blaise shrugged and continued to push in. Draco squeaked when Harry stretched him and pushed inside slowly. Blaise nervously bit Harry's shoulder as he started the push pull rhythm. Harry just groaned and pushed back against him, pulling Draco along for the ride. Blaise came first, but continued thrusting until Harry tensed up and came.

Panting, Harry wrapped a hand around Draco's cock and had Draco coming in a few short strokes. Suddenly the door to the bathroom flung open and Harry, Draco and Blaise caught sight of Hermione's blood red face as she squeaked a, "Sorry!" and fled, slamming the door behind her. The three looked at each other and collapsed into breathless peals of laughter.


	20. Midnight worries

Alright! The next chapter done. Enjoy!

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>"Remind me why we don't lock the doors again, please?" Draco drawled as he shut the door and wiped some of the steam from the mirror.<p>

"Oh, come on. Don't pretend that you don't secretly like it when you get caught." Blaise teased, flipping his towel at Draco's ass. Draco laughed and pulled Harry down and attacked his hair with a brush. Harry smiled and allowed Draco to manhandle him around. Draco finished off and tied Harry's hair back.

Blaise left the bathroom and was scratching around in the bedroom, but Harry didn't pay him much attention because he was watching Draco comb out his hair sleepily. Harry almost dozed off when Blaise returned with a set of soft pajamas.

Between the two of them, they had Harry dressed in the pajamas and wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. Harry smiled at Draco and Blaise drowsily and drifted off to a good sleep.

Around one or two, Harry started awake from a bad dream and gently disentangled himself from Draco and Blaise. He padded to the bathroom and splashed cool water against his face. Harry sat down tiredly on the edge of the bed and just watched Draco and Blaise sleep.

Draco sensed something was wrong and rose up looking for Harry. Harry just reached over and brushed some of Draco's hair away from his face. Draco turned his face into Harry's palm and quietly asked him what was wrong.

Harry sighed before answering, "Bad dreams. I keep worrying over keeping you and Blaise safe and ending this stupid war and what I'm going to do after the war. I just couldn't rest."

"So you decided to get up and roam around. Why won't you talk to us?" Blaise said quietly, pulling Harry back into his spot and resting his head in Harry's lap.

"Habit, I suppose. What do you think is gonna happen now that the Unspeakables stand with us? What are we going to do with Dumbledore's cronies and the rest that stand in our way?" Harry said stroking Blaise's hair. Draco sighed and pushed Harry down and draped himself over Harry's chest. Blaise snuggled in beside Harry and pulled the covers around them.

"You worry too much," Draco sleepily complained.

"I know, but-," Harry started but Blaise cut him off.

"We'll deal with it tomorrow. We'll be having the battles on our terms, not theirs. Our main concern is seeing you and Tom sit down to discuss what ways you both will go in the war. After that, we have to focus on winning the battles so that we can settle down in a nice peaceful life together," Blaise soothed, rubbing a hand along Harry's back.

Draco picked up where Blaise left off, "Father and Blaise's mother are alright, your Weasley wouldn't let them get seriously hurt, the Prophet and the Wizgamont are running Dumbledore into the dirt and you're here safe with us. Now, rest and we'll try to sort out the rest tomorrow."

Harry grinned as he slowly drifted off.

Hermione and Ginny were blushing and sending each other looks over breakfast the next morning and Fred was well on his way to spotting the hickey that wasn't quite hidden at the back of Hermione's neck when a rather ruffled looking owl flew sideways through the window and landed in Ginny's hair.

Ginny gingerly plucked the bird from her hair, retrieved the Daily Prophet and put some coins in the little pouch it carried and settled the poor thing with a dish of water and some snacks. Fred snatched the paper and let out a roar of laughter at the headlining story.

The paper screamed, "HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE DISCOVERED MOLESTING GOAT ON SCHOOL GROUNDS. IS THAT ALL HE'S MOLESTED?" Following the rather colorful headline a full page picture of Dumbledore caught in the act with said goat repeated over and over again. Fred was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe and he slumped to the floor allowing the others to see what his outburst had been about.

Hermione had bullied herself in the middle and had managed to steal the paper and had flipped to the article. She snorted and started reading out the article incredulously.

"_Dear citizens of the wizarding world, as you know I strive to bring to you the most important news as quickly and as accurately as possible. In light of recent events surrounding the once revered Headmaster of Hogwarts, more shocking and disturbing information has revealed itself to the light and I felt that it was my duty to inform you of the recent developments._

_According to my sources, a Mr. Collin Creevy was taking a midday stroll after lunch before his next class and managed to wander into an unused courtyard. Mr. Creevy heard some grunting noises that were interspersed with bleating noises. Curious Mr. Creevy continued on to stumble upon this disturbing scene. _

_Mr. Creevy managed to capture this picture and immediately informed Prof. McGonagall of his findings. As of now, Dumbledore has been suspended from his Headmaster status as well as his Supreme Mugwump status within the Wizgamont._

_The evidence is clear in this case, but dear readers, this reporter has to know: was this a first offence, or has he been praying upon our younger generations right under our very noses? Your ever faithful reporter, Rita Skeeter."_

"That's brilliant! Oh, gods my stomach hurts." Fred gasped out in between giggles. Hermione gave into the temptation to laugh halfway through and Harry had to finish reading it. By the time Harry had managed to get the last word out, the entire gang was rolling around on the floor laughing and gasping for breath.

After what seemed an eternity of laughing they managed to set themselves back together and were finishing breakfast when another bird, this time a crow dropped through the window and seated itself in front of Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the crow, but the bird was unfazed and merely shook its leg at Harry. Harry carefully pulled the letter off of the crow and slipped a knife under the elaborate Riddle seal. The letter was simply written in loopy sloped handwriting, and Harry's eyes grew the more he read.

"Harry, what is it?"

"It's a letter from Tom. He wants to meet with me."


	21. Never a Dull Moment

Hey guys, I haven't forgotten about you. Here's an early Thanksgiving gift.

-JazzyKat

* * *

><p>Fred summed it up best, with a whistle and a low, "Shit."<p>

Hermione snorted, "Nonsense Harry, go on and reply. Tell him you'll meet at the Gringotts extension in Egypt, on neutral ground. We will be near you, and plus, you'll have Bill with you as well."

Harry silently pulled a sheet of parchment out and scribbled out h a message and sealed it back in the envelope. He handed the envelope to the crow, which took off with a screech. Harry spent the rest of the week in a nervous state, so much so that Draco and Blaise were afraid to leave him alone. Hermione had set up the firecall with Bill who in turn set up a meeting hall with the goblins.

Finally the day dawned and Draco and Blaise cornered Harry in the shower before he could make himself sick with worry. Draco gently kissed Harry while washing his hair and Blaise dropped to his knees and swallowed him to the root. Harry cried out and his knees buckled under the onslaught of pleasure. Draco caught him and held him up while Blaise worked up and down his length. Draco gently washed the soap out of Harry's hair, while Blaise's hands crept up past his hips and pressed a finger against Harry's entrance.

Harry moaned lowly in his throat and pushed back against Blaise's hand, whining when he was denied. Draco laughed and pushed two fingers in Harry roughly, twisting his fingers and pressing against Harry's prostate. Harry cursed and spread his legs, his breath stuttering when Blaise pushed two fingers in alongside Draco's. Harry rolled his hips down against the fingers, shuddering at the burning stretch and moaning.

Draco, after a moment of torture, pulled their fingers free and picked Harry up and pressed him back against the shower wall. Blaise stood once again and slowly pushed his length into Harry. Blaise set a slow rhythm, stabbing against Harry's prostate on every other thrust. Draco carefully pressed in beside Blaise and Harry felt the warmth gather at the base of his spine.

Draco bit into Harry's neck and muttered a spell, which made Harry nearly howl in frustration. He shifted his hips, trying to get away from the cock ring around his dick and ended up pressing more fully against Draco and Blaise. The boys cursed and started rocking harder making Harry wail. Draco soon stilled and shuddered his release in Harry, prompting Blaise's orgasm.

Harry was nearly in tears and Draco shushed him as he carried him out to the bed, sliding his fingers back in and fucking Harry with them, jerking Harry off without removing the ring. Harry blinked tears out of his eyes and screamed when he felt Draco snap the ring off. His world grayed out for some moments and when he came back he felt as if he'd melted.

He saw Draco's silver eyes peering at him and he tried to scowl. Draco laughed and together, he and Blaise prodded Harry out of bed, fed him and had him dressed. Hermione had raised an eyebrow at his state before shuddering and deciding she didn't need to know and he was still lethargic by the time Hermione pushed him through the floo to the Gringotts meeting hall.

The goblins greeted them cordially enough, for goblins and led them quickly to the meeting hall where Bill was waiting anxiously outside.

"Hey, Harry, I just want you to know that I'm on your side, little brother, Charlie and I have quit the Order and stand behind you." Bill said, anxiously wringing his hands.

Harry blinked, grinned, and pulled Bill into a hug. Hermione stood to the side, watching them fondly for a few moments, then cleared her throat pointedly. Harry and Bill pulled apart with sheepish grins and Bill turned with a flourish to the meeting hall door.

"Ladies and World rulers first." Hermione rolled her eyes and grinned at the joke, squaring her shoulders and strolling confidently into the room. Harry followed behind her, the both of them the picture of magical elite. At the head of the meeting table sat Tom Riddle in all of his human glory, attractive, charismatic and powerful. He grinned and stood to his feet, sweeping his arms out.

"What do you think, Harry? A much better form to live in, wouldn't you say?" Tom purred.

"Of course, easier on the eyes." Harry retorted, smiling back.

"Oh, excuse me, where are my manners, come in, come in. I must admit I was rather curious when Lucius came to me with your request. If I might ask, what are you planning on using a staff for?"

Harry grinned and shook his head, "Surprises are best if left secret. But, you seem to know a great deal more about parslemouths than I do. So tell me Tom, why do I crave blood like a vampire?"

Tom threw his head back and laughed before sobering and looking intrigued at Harry's plight.

"I know not Harry, but I can find out for you if you wish. Salazar's journals are floating around in one of my vaults and if the information would be anywhere it would be in those books. Is it ataste you have or do you experience full out cravings."

"Full out cravings where I get sicker the longer I go without blood."

"How very interesting, but we shall get to the bottom of this, no worries. Now, on Dumbledore's front, do you have any plans for dealing with them?"

"No, I only know that Charlie and Bill Weasley stand behind me. We had to retreat to a safe house to get rid of Dumbledore's lackeys before."

Tom hummed and tapped his long fingers against the table. "We need to shake the public's faith in Dumbledore and the light, though I see a Ms. Skeeter is already doing a wonderful job of that for us."

"I've been giving interviews to several of the newspapers about what I've suffered at Dumbledore's hands, and I believe if we could get several of the other countries at least neutral that would be a greater help to us."

"Yes, indeed it would. I also hear from a little birdie you've got the Unspeakables behind you as well-," Tom was cut off by alarms sounding in the building.

Bill rushed back into the room, "Order members are storming the building."

Tom nodded and pulled a necklace out of his robes and chuncked it at Harry. "We will have to continue this conversation another time, dearest Harry, the password is '_reliance'._" With that, Tom turned on the spot and diapparated. Harry and Hermione hurried over to the floo and disappeared in a flash of green just in time for goblin warriors to surge through in response to the invasion. Bill sighed and dropped his head on the table, "Never a dull moment to be found."


	22. AN IMPORTANT

Hey guys! It's been a while I know. My laptop didn't like my wireless internet, so I'm camping out on a borrowed laptop and don't know when I can continue writing. As is, it's going to be a while, so I'm so so sorry, but I'll try not to leave you guys hanging for long. Love you all bunches. 3 JazzyKat


End file.
